Inheriting a Draconian Mantle Book 1
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: Follow a much more intelligent than cannon Harry Potter as he discovers the truth about his heritage and embraces his destiny entwined with the fate of a draconic breed. Rediscovering and creating new avenues of magic are tasks Harry Potter routinely accomplishes. Wooing and enchanting young beauties are also perfectly within our hero's capability and he takes to it admirably.
1. Chapter 1

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 1**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

**Summary: **

Follow a much more intelligent than cannon Harry Potter as he discovers the truth about his heritage and embraces his destiny entwined with the fate of a draconic breed. Rediscovering and creating new avenues of magic are tasks Harry Potter routinely accomplishes. Wooing and enchanting young beauties are also perfectly within our hero's capability and he takes to it admirably. This story is a crossover with the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon) set in the modern age of an alternate universe Harry Potter era. Having some knowledge of the Inheritance Cycle universe would be helpful but really isn't necessary. This story also endeavors to give those fans of the Inheritance Cycle that were left wanting after reading the Cycle some resolution to the tale of Eragon and Saphira. Their destiny was not to vanish into the mists of time but to continually grow and engage our hearts and minds.

**Planned Pairings:**

Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks/Susan Bones/Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood/Fleur Delacour

**Warnings: **This story may contain implied or even explicit fem-slash but it will mostly be confined to the smut scenes. This story contains **much** bashing of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and some Weasleys (Only Ron Weasley and Molly Weasley). This story contains much erotic content but it is mostly confined to smut scenes which are clearly labeled (beginning and end). The erotic version will only be published on hpfanficarchive, ficsite, and adultfanfiction.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Number 4 Privet Drive, 1991…

Eleven year old Harry James Potter woke up as the morning sun shone through his bedroom window onto his face. The day was new and bright. The young man with perpetually messy dark hair and jade colored eyes smiled to himself. That day was his cousin Dudley Dursley's birthday. It would be a day to make his uncle, Vernon Dursley, highly uncomfortable. With a bit of concentration the Potter male's workout clothes appeared in the air several feet to the left of his bed. At the same time the talented young man disappeared and reappeared inside the clothes, fully dressed.

The teleportation talent Harry possessed had been an ability the young man had discovered after being chased by his cousin and Dudley's posse of bullies at primary school. That incident was one of the last times he was ever afraid of bullies. In an effort to escape the pursuing gang the green eyed male had teleported onto the school roof. Not being an idiot it hadn't taken the Potter heir long to realize he had managed to teleport from the ground up onto the roof. Harry had stayed up on the roof for several hours trying to repeat the seemingly impossible feat. Even when it had started to rain the driven young man had continued to try to relocate himself back onto the ground in the same way he had gotten onto the roof. It had been a screech owl making a ruckus right behind the Potter's ear that had startled him enough to repeat his earlier feat. After realizing it took strong emotions, such as the fright induced by the owl startling him, to trigger his ability it had only taken him minutes to teleport again.

Despite the Dursleys' punishment for missing the remainder of school that day and as they termed it behaving "freakishly" the young man's mood could not be soured. Further practice in the days and weeks following that incident had improved the young man's ability to the point where he could disappear and reappear silently from or to anywhere he could picture in his mind's eye. The curious Harry had further experimented by trying to teleport objects with him. After much trial and error the Potter heir had succeeded. Then the truly interesting ability made its presence known. The dark haired youth had discovered that he did not need to be touching an object to move it from one place to another instantaneously. This new teleporting technique allowed the young man to formulate a plan to get his hated relatives to leave him alone. After careful planning and practice with equally massive objects Harry enacted his plan.

Vernon's screams still caused Harry to smile years later as he teleported to the local park and began his jogging routine. Finding a very large cliff had not been hard. Teleporting the massive bulk of the drill salesman into open air over the edge of the cliff took a bit of effort. Vernon's screams of terror as he thought he was plummeting to his death towards the base of the cliff only to be teleported back up top and dropped again were priceless. After twenty minutes of this terrifying ordeal Vernon was all too quick to agree to his nephew's demands. Harry had not asked for much; to be treated as at least a human being, to be allowed to have Dudley's second bedroom, and in general to be left to his own devices. The teleporter suspected that his uncle had not actually ever told his aunt Petunia and Dudley what had happened to explain the sudden change of heart but the elder Dursley male had kept to the bargain.

Dudley had continued to pursue his thinner cousin for awhile but soon enough gave up after being unable to catch the agile teleporter. The realization of his uniqueness had the Potter heir analyzing his past and incidents that had seemed odd but unconnected until that time. When the dark haired youth's teacher had suddenly sprouted blue hair in the middle of class he had chalked it up to some kind of new color changing hair dye with some kind of spray activator. The green eyed youth had thought it a cool practical joke. After trying to change the color of various objects and meeting with success Harry lost faith in coincidence.

Once when Harry was younger his cousin had smacked his arm with a fireplace poker. The pain had been excruciating but the injured young man had just decided it was only bruised muscle after the pain was completely gone the next day. The jade eyed male had scratched his fingertip with a small cut one night before bed, bandaged the tear, and then went to sleep. The next morning there was no sign of the cut. Further experimentation revealed that the self healing ability could be controlled and sped up with focused concentration. It took months of effort to train this ability up to a useful level.

The next ability that the talented young man had discovered came as a result of remembering when Petunia had once butchered his haircut. Mrs. Dursley had cut her nephew's hair so short that he was mortified of the ridicule he would receive at school the next day. Overnight the slim preteen's hair had grown back to its previous length. Granted the growth was only a little over an inch so the Potter male had chalked the experience up to a bad nightmare involving a haircut the previous evening, an extremely vivid nightmare. Petunia did not mention her nephew's miraculous hair growth so he concluded it had been a nightmare; not knowing the woman was in fact too terrified to bring up her nephew's freakishness.

Investigation after the discovery of his teleporting and other unusual talents led the Potter heir to finding he could alter his hair length at will. Taking the process further Harry learned he could alter other parts of his body. Finishing his several mile jog through the town of Little Whinging the athletic young man came to a stop a short distance into the woods. After being sure no person was observing him the teleporter disappeared, reappearing much deeper into the forest where the obstacle course made of logs he had previously teleported into place rested. In a combination of climbing, jumping, and teleporting Harry began working through his obstacle course.

The last Potter had discovered that he could assume the appearance of many people but only those with the same body type. The talented youth could not alter his body structure. Harry suspected it was possible to change his skeletal structure but he couldn't figure out how. A block had been reached in that particular talent.

After twenty minutes of working through the obstacle course the wiry young man flawlessly transitioned into practicing the martial arts movements he knew so well. Learning the martial arts came after Harry began exploring the countryside surrounding Little Whinging. Finding a suitable dojo had been easy enough. Teleporting in after hours and finding a place to hide, the talented shape-shifter had been able to observe as many lessons as he had wanted to. From then on it was just a matter of continual practice. That had been several years ago and the messy haired youth was now a quite accomplished fighter. Finishing up his workout, Harry disappeared back to Number Four Privet Drive and directly into the shower. The personal bathroom that had been added onto his bedroom had been a long time project for the last Potter.

Acquiring the funds for building materials had been easy enough. Harry Potter was commonly known as the fastest courier in the town of Little Whinging. Customers tipped generously if the well liked young man delivered his parcels expediently. Teleportation just made the job even easier. Learning to redo his bedroom how he liked it was accomplished through books and silently teleporting into several construction sites and observing unnoticed until he had learned a particular task well enough. The shape-shifter had learned to conceal himself well and used that talent to good effect. The ability to shift his skin and the color of his clothes to match that of the wall or alcove behind him allowed the shape-shifter to blend in much like a chameleon.

This developed trait of being highly observant and unnoticeable when he desired it had led the Potter heir into one of his more unusual situations. Harry had teleported into his usual hiding spot to observe a martial arts lesson only to find out the day's session had been cancelled. But the instructor was still present in the dojo along with one of the single mothers of one of the instructor's students. The sensei and the mature woman were sparring in a way the shape-shifter had never before observed and he couldn't help but watch the entire event. The sparring session involved no clothes and the sensei sheathing himself repeatedly into the woman, much to her obvious delight. The Potter heir found himself physically aroused afterwards. It did not take much research and reading to find out about sex.

Harry had observed many other couples engaging in intercourse using his stealth after that day and found himself interested in engaging in the activity. So far the opportunity hadn't come up to learn more about the female body firsthand but the observant youth would definitely look for such an opening and delve in at the first chance he got. After cleaning up and getting dressed the teleporter made his way downstairs where his relatives were just finishing their breakfast. Dudley was opening his many presents while his cousin acquired some food.

Dudley had gotten thirty-seven presents, including a new computer. The computer would likely be broken within the week and tossed out with the rubbish. Harry liked the idea of getting some new parts for his own computer system. The intelligent teleporter had built his own PC using parts he had salvaged from damaged or binned systems and the money he earned while delivering parcels. Everything the Potter heir possessed he had worked hard for. Dudley Dursley was in the complete opposite situation. Everything Dudley owned had been given to him by his parents.

"We'll be taking Dudley and his friends to the zoo today," Vernon announced, trying to keep the nervousness he felt from showing.

"I'll come along then," the shape-shifter declared calmly.

"Very well," Vernon agreed while silently cursing the freakish boy's choice.

Dudley began crying in false distress in order to get his way.

"I don't want him to come…he'll ruin my birthday," the baby whale sized boy declared.

Any response was halted by the ringing of the doorbell and the arrival of Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss. Immediately Dudley's fake tears were wiped away so as to not appear weak in front of Piers. A short while later the Dursleys, Harry, and Piers were getting ready to enter the family auto.

"I'll ride up front. Aunt Petunia, I think Dudley needs you close by after his earlier depression," the green eyed martial artist pointed out with no room left for argument.

Petunia glowered at her nephew but did not raise any fuss due to the fact that Vernon usually gave into the boy's wishes for some reason. The thin woman climbed in the back seat and situated herself between Piers and her son. Harry allowed himself to indulge for once by buying an ice cream at the zoo using some of his hard earned money. The green eyed youth had saved quite a substantial sum of money. There was no particular reason for the savings but the Potter heir was quite cautious and was sure his earnings would come in handy some day.

Dudley had three ice creams which partly ended up on his shirt. Harry had a rather pleasant morning examining all of the fascinating animals. The reptile house especially fascinated the shape-shifter. Dudley zeroed in on the biggest python in the place.

"This snake is boring. Make it move dad," Dudley whined.

Vernon tapped on the glass in an attempt to rouse the sleeping snake. Both Dursley males were leaning against the thick plate glass. Harry reached out and wrapped the glass in his power and attempted to move the glass like he was teleporting it. The glass dematerialized but since it had been part of something else (the frame) the silicon sheet did not go anywhere. But Dudley and Vernon most certainly did go somewhere, right into the python's habitat. Dudley began squealing like a pig and screaming bloody murder as the snake uncoiled itself and slithered out of the cage. The other zoo patrons began screaming as well and running in terror.

"_Thanks amigo. I'm going to Brazil," _the snake hissed to the surprise of the green eyed shape-shifter.

As pandemonium reigned the dark haired Potter followed the snake.

"_Can you understand me?"_ Harry inquired, trying to speak to the serpent.

"_Yes I can. You are a speaker,"_ the snake declared, pausing to talk to the interesting human.

Harry quickly realized the snake wouldn't get far with the zoo keepers looking for him. Even then the dark haired preteen could hear the zoo officials rapidly approaching. Not wishing the snake to get caught the teleporter concentrated on some detailed pictures he had once come across of a Brazilian jungle in a book. The snake vanished and somehow Harry knew the serpent had made it to Brazil.

"How interesting," Harry muttered before disappearing back into the reptile house.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Life returned to a semblance of normal for Harry Potter after the reptile incident. The Dursleys ignored the strangeness as they usually did. Vernon wouldn't dare confront his nephew about the incident for fear of being thrown off a cliff again. Harry did return to the reptile house at night a few times to try to talk to the snakes but he found them a not very talkative lot. All the teleporter got out of the reptiles was that he was a _speaker_.

It was partway through July that the next unusual incident occurred for the Potter heir and this was to be a life changing event. Harry had just returned from his morning workout and was coming down the stairs to get some breakfast when the mail arrived. The shape-shifter discovered a letter addressed to him. The envelope read:

_Mr. H Potter_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

Harry absentmindedly teleported the rest of the mail to the kitchen counter and sat at the foot of the stairs while opening the envelope, barely noticing the unusual wax seal on the parchment.

The parchment read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International_

_Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress _

The list of equipment and books was even stranger than the letter. The intelligent young man thought logically about the letter. Magic and logic did not necessarily go so well together but the reasonable youth would at least try to apply his usual analytic skills to this situation. A famous person once said something along the lines _any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic._ Perhaps this situation the young teleporter found himself in was something similar. Harry had always suspected that he was not the only one with unusual abilities and now he had proof. The question was how to go about finding out more. Perhaps the abilities were hereditary. Maybe his father had been one of these wizards. Petunia certainly did not seem magical in any way whatsoever so it seemed unlikely Harry's mother was magical. But that did not mean the thin woman did not know more.

The athletic youth stood and strode down the hall into the kitchen.

"Was my father a wizard?" Harry demanded without preamble.

Petunia's favorite teapot crashed to the floor and shattered while she gasped with her hands over her mouth. Vernon grew extremely red in the face. Dudley just looked confused, or constipated. Harry could never tell which.

"There is no such thing as magic," Petunia declared in a harsh whisper.

"This letter and this," the newly identified wizard declared while teleporting closer to his aunt, "beg to differ."

Petunia shrieked again while Dudley could be heard falling out of his chair.

"Yes your father was one of those freak wizards, boy," Vernon spoke up, knowing there could be trouble if the boy got upset. "And your mother was a witch."

"Vernon," Petunia protested. "We agreed when we took him in that there would be none of that freakishness!"

"It's too late for that Petunia. The boy has been able to do that teleporting thing for quite a few years now. Trust me, I know," Vernon informed his wife, unable to suppress a shiver of fear.

"So you suspected I would be able to use magic," the perceptive mage suggested.

"Yes," Vernon agreed with a nod. "We did not get involved in your world but your kind keep themselves hidden from normal folks. Your parents went to that Hogwarts place. I've actually expected you would get that letter for some time now. We'll take you to where you will need to go in order to get your school supplies. I suspect you will be just fine if we leave you there."

"Vernon…I won't go back in that place," Petunia declared.

"You don't need to dear. You just need to show me where to drive," Vernon assured.

Throughout this all Dudley had listened to the conversation with more attention than his little mind had mustered in the previous years of his life combined.

"I want to go to magic school," Dudley spoke up with a whine.

"You can't," Petunia quickly argued in a tone that was harsher than the youth was used to, quickly shutting him up. "You have no magic in you."

"We'll be ready to go in a half an hour," Vernon informed his nephew.

The three Dursleys and one Potter drove to London. Over the course of the journey Harry asked several questions of his relatives. He learned that his parents hadn't in fact died in a car crash as he had once been told but had been murdered by a dark wizard. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had left the orphaned Potter on the Dursleys' doorstep with nothing but a letter. Petunia had found out her sister had died in a letter. Harry wondered how stupid this Dumbledore could be to leave a baby on a doorstep in November and inform a woman of her sister's death in a damn letter.

When Vernon stopped the car in front of a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron Harry climbed out and stood tall, inspecting the place. The youth felt a tingle of energy surrounding the pub like an aura. The wizard walked up and opened the door before stepping into the dimly lit establishment. Harry ignored the few patrons of the pub and stepped up to the bartender.

"Excuse me sir…could you perhaps assist me in entering into the Alley? I'm muggleborn," Harry requested of the bald bartender.

Harry currently had his scar resting on the bottom of his right foot. The scar was one thing the shape-shifter couldn't seem to get rid of. So instead he hid the mark. Being used to showing muggleborn into the Alley the bartender, Tom, did not even do more than glance at the youth before leading the way into the back of the establishment to a brick alcove. Tapping out a sequence in the bricks with an object Harry recognized as a wand from his crash course on the wizarding world from his aunt and the archway opened into the Alley.

"That building down there is Gringotts' bank where you can exchange some of your money for galleons. Have a nice day kid," Tom informed the youth while pointing towards a tall white structure.

Harry briefly glanced at the shops as he made his way towards the bank. There was a cauldron store, a store that sold potions ingredients, an owl shop, a shop that sold something called Quidditch supplies, and many other shops with strange merchandise. When the wizard reached the steps of the large white bank he caught sight of a short creature with sharp teeth and long pointed fingers standing guard. The creature was a goblin which Petunia had warned of with disgust. The warning above the door for thieves held no concern for Harry Potter. The teleporter had no need to steal in order to survive.

The lobby of the bank contained at least one hundred more goblins going about the business of counting currency (gold, silver, and bronze coins) along with various precious gems. Other goblins were leading people in and out of the many doors that led to and from the hall. Harry headed towards the nearest free teller.

"Good morning," Harry began. "I was wondering if perhaps my parents might have an account here? I just found out I was a wizard today but I know my parents were both magical."

"Name," the goblin prompted with disinterest, likely getting similar requests often.

"Harry Potter," the wizard replied, causing the goblin to look slightly more interested, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Harry.

The goblin pulled out a long golden rod and waved it towards the shape-shifter. After a moment the teller seemed satisfied Harry was who he claimed to be.

"Follow Tearbone to the office of one of our account managers," instructed the teller.

Tearbone walked up and gestured for the wizard to follow. The walk was only a short distance into one of the nearby corridors. The first office on the right stood with the door open. The office was comfortable looking with a set of cushioned high backed chairs sitting in front of the desk behind which sat an older looking goblin.

"I am Razorstone, Mr. Potter," the account manager introduced himself. "You may wait outside Tearbone. I suspect Mr. Potter will be visiting his family vault after our meeting."

"So my parents did have an account here," Harry clarified.

"Did you not receive our statements? Your guardians should have at least gotten the statements," pointed out Razorstone.

"My guardians were my non-magical aunt and uncle," the teleporter explained. "They received no correspondence from the magical world."

"I just needed to confirm that with you then. For some reason your mail has been tampered with. A clause in your parents will stated that if any one of their wishes were not carried out that you were to inherit the full amount of their holdings upon your arrival at Gringotts. Your parents' choice for guardianship was disregarded apparently so you inherit everything as of this moment," the account manager explained. "And also as part of that clause we will never release any of your funds to anyone but you unless we have your permission given in person. If such permission is given we will ensure you are you and that you are not under the influence of another being."

"That is good to know. How much money are we talking about?" Harry probed.

"This ledger details your complete holdings along with the current status of all of your assets. Just place your finger on the first page and slide it down to bring up more information. Sliding your finger up will go back to already viewed information. The later pages of that booklet detail the bank's policies and other information you might need to know while conducting business with Gringotts," explained Razorstone while sliding the small booklet to the wizard. "Only you and I can read the contents of that ledger. That ledger will automatically update whenever a change is made with your holdings. This is a recent improvement we offer our more well off customers. You Mr. Potter possess just over two million galleons, various plots of land, and quite a few heirlooms stored in your family vault. You also have a trust vault with ten thousand galleons which is annually topped up," the goblin announced.

"What is the exchange rate from galleons to pounds?" The wizard inquired, suppressing the shock he felt from showing on his face via his shifting abilities.

"Five pounds per galleon," the goblin supplied. "You have over ten million pounds with Gringotts Mr. Potter. This ring can be used to make purchases in the wizarding world. Every magical establishment accepts this seal," the goblin explained while sliding a ring over the table with a large stylized P flowing out from the front. "Simply press the seal onto a pad at the establishment while thinking of the exact amount you want to grant the owner and the appropriate sum will be transferred from your vault. There are no fees for customers with accounts larger than ten thousand galleons. In the last several years we have formed a partnership with a squib run bank in the muggle world. We can provide you with one of their debit cards and any purchases you make in the muggle world will be withdrawn from your vault. Again no fee is charged for accounts as large as yours."

"I would like that," agreed Harry, making a mental note to find out what a squib was later.

"There are just a few small matters for us to finalize before Tearbone shows you to your family vault," continued Razorstone. "Your debit card will be set up while you are in your vault and can be picked up at the teller you visited earlier on your way out."

The few small matters only took another twenty minutes. Harry had quite a bit of money invested in various businesses and stocks in both the magical and non-magical world. Razorstone also managed these investments for a one percent fee (0.25% Razorstone earned and 0.75% Gringotts earned) collected on any profits made. Razorstone had proved to be a good investor over the years and had managed to earn quite a bit of money for the Potter family, Gringotts, and himself. The shrewd wizard informed his account manager that he would like Razorstone's earnings to be increased to 1% and Gringotts' earnings to be increased to 1%. This decision would prove to be a brilliant move over the next few years and beyond. The Potter account manager position from then on would be the most desired account manager job. Gringotts leaders would select the most able investor because Gringotts profited more when the Potters profited more.

The last thing Razorstone gave the Potter heir was a set of golden keys for the wizard's bank vaults. The misplaced keys, which Harry did not have in his possession, would no longer work to open the enchantments on the vaults. The ride down to his family vault in a mine cart was an interesting experience for Harry. The experience was quickly forgotten when his vault door opened to reveal literal mountains of gold and jewels. The mounds of jewels were listed in the ledger as an unknown value because to release them onto the market at once would devalue the gem system.

Harry found shelves upon shelves of books behind one of the gold mountains. There were works of art of all types. Armor, weaponry, and many chests and trunks were piled in the back corner of the cavernous chamber. Tearbone had assured the wealthy wizard that he could stay as long as was necessary. The shape-shifter approached the heirloom section and found himself drawn to a trunk that seemed to sparkle with an otherworldly light and the color of sapphires. The last Potter felt the pull urging him closer until he laid a hand upon the chest. Immediately Harry heard a lock click open within the trunk before the lid flew open. A mesh netting held what appeared to be a massive blue egg with white veins running around its perimeter. Reaching out the wizard laid his hand on the egg and his world exploded.

The sorcerer's entire body began to change shape with a distinctly unusual sensation, even for the shape-shifter. For the first time Harry felt himself grow a little taller. His senses sharpened and his limbs felt far stronger than before. A searing pain suddenly flared in the youth's right foot where his scar was hidden. There was a scream of agony that barely registered in Harry's consciousness as he felt his mind speeding up. The part of his being that he had always associated with his power more than quadrupled in volume.

Suddenly a vision swept into the Potter's mental eye of a slim and beautiful woman with dark hair and an intelligent gaze that spoke of many years behind her. The beauty looked no more than in her mid twenties in age but her appearance was deceptive. There was something powerful about the female. Suddenly a large creature appeared in the vision next to the woman. The reptile could only be called a dragon from legend. It was then that Harry noticed the pointy ears the woman, no elf, possessed. The pairs' gaze focused in on Harry and he got the distinct feeling they could sense him.

The real world brought Harry back when a weight settled on his chest and a brief burning sensation seared through his right palm. As his vision cleared Harry was able to see a small dragon sitting on his chest in his now horizontal position. The dragon's eyes held an alien intelligence. Her scales, for the wizard could tell the dragon was female somehow, gleamed with the same sapphire color as the chest from which her egg had come. Harry felt no fear of the dragon.

"Well hello," Harry greeted. "Who might you be?" Suddenly a name popped into the wizard's mind for the dragon. "Your name is Saphira, isn't it?"

The dragon seemed to hum in approval before slowly a mental voice played in the wizard's mind, saying, _"Yes."_

"_You can understand me?"_ The surprised shape-shifter inquired.

"_Yes,"_ Saphira's reply came a little more quickly this time.

Harry guessed Saphira could understand his speaking but wasn't as fast on knowing how to respond. The mage slowly sat up, causing the dragon to be displaced from his chest. As he stood up the Potter male noticed the change in his strength and energy levels. A golden trimmed mirror hung on the wall nearby. Gazing into the mirror gave the wizard quite a start. Staring back at Harry was a greened eyed being that possessed a physique similar to the elf he had just gazed at in his vision except with a more human like appearance. Harry's jaw was broader and more rugged. Despite the differences the warlock's appearance could only be described as incredibly handsome. The dragon stuck her head between the sorcerer's legs and peered at herself curiously in the mirror, causing the shape-shifter to smile.

Concentrating on his abilities, Harry reshaped his features until he resembled his old form. The only difference was that he was half a head taller. There was nothing to be done about that. Hopefully the goblins wouldn't notice since they were so much shorter. The wizard then noticed his right palm which possessed an unusual mark made of silver. No matter how hard he tried the skin stayed the same way. The enchanter strode over to the trunk looking for answers. Any trace of Saphira's egg was gone. So was the mesh. Looking into the chest the wizard was surprised to see a ladder leading down into a room with a door on the wall opposite of the ladder. The space within the trunk was clearly larger than the outside would allow.

"Shall we find out what's on the other side of the door?" Harry questioned the dragon.

The dragon nodded her head and leapt higher than Harry would have thought her capable of up onto his shoulder where she perched balanced. The wizard grinned and descended the ladder, barely noticing the dragon's weight with his new strength. Without preamble the mage opened the door and stepped through into an usual room. A large bowl shaped depression was in the wooden floor in the center of the room. Padding lined the bowl. A bed grew out of the wall on one side of the room while a desk grew out of an adjacent wall. The youth's new keen eyesight and sense of smell told him he was in a large tree. There was more to explore but a letter sitting on the desk caught his attention because it was glowing with a faintly golden light. The mage strode over and picked up the letter while Saphira jumped off his shoulder to have a look around.

The contents read:

_My heir,_

_My name is Myrrdin Emrys, or as I am known by wizard-kind, Merlin. I had the ability to see possible futures and I strongly believed you would find Saphira's egg and bond with her. My father was a very unique being. It is because of his uniqueness that I am so famous and powerful. In time you will regain his memories due to the process of bonding you just went through with Saphira. I don't want to give away too much because the journey is half the fun. I don't want to spoil that fun for you. You will experience many changes over the next weeks, months, and years. Do not fear. Saphira will help guide you through every hardship. She is a steadfast companion. You will find many other companions of the human variety I suspect. _

_I will explain how you are related to me. I had many enemies. My children changed their name to Potter in order to escape the notice of my enemies. In this magical place I have created for you there are many tools to aid you in your quests. This pocket dimension holds many secrets and is somewhat alive. If you have need of something and it is within the power of the intelligence that maintains this realm then it will provide that which you need for you. The collar you will find in the top drawer of the desk you are standing at is for Saphira. It will make her invisible whenever she wishes. I daresay I was a skilled enchanter and I doubt any wizard or witch of your time will be able to detect her. The collar also emits a field which will expand the space within a passage which Saphira desires to go through, allowing her and whoever is upon her to fit through even the smallest space. _

_The golden book on the shelf in the study of this tree house (on the upper level) is tied to the bookshelves in your family vault along with any bookshelf in this pocket dimension. Any books placed on any of those mentioned shelves are accessible through that golden book. You will find instructions on the use of this system on the first few pages of the golden tome. _

_My father had a task to complete, a task which falls to you oh Dragon Rider. You will succeed in this task, I have foreseen it. I do not know the exact details of your journey but I do know that you shall bring about a new golden age for the beings of Earth._

_Good luck,_

_Emrys_

"No pressure," Harry muttered as he set the letter down and opened the top drawer.

Saphira appeared to have read the letter along with her companion because she poked her long neck towards the collar. The mage slipped the band which matched the color of the dragon's scales over her neck. Immediately the collar resized to fit perfectly. Saphira gained a look of concentration and subsequently winked out of sight.

"That is so wicked," the wizard declared. Saphira leapt up onto her companion's shoulder again and he disappeared as well. "Merlin forgot to mention that feature but I'm certainly not complaining," the magician told his new friend.

Harry decided he could explore further later. After exiting the magical trunk and closing the lid the chest immediately shrunk down to the size of a book of matches.

"I love magic," the sorcerer declared with a grin before pocketing the trunk.

Saphira and her companion glanced over the bookshelves to note which tomes they owned before making their way out of the Potter family vault. Tearbone did not even seem to notice the wealthy wizard's height difference. After anther cart ride and retrieving his new bank card Harry exited Gringotts bank a changed being. Saphira was on her wizard's shoulder while invisibly taking in the sights, smells, and sounds of the Alley.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

The End of Book One Chapter 1

Posted: 12/23/2012

Author's Note:

I hope you have enjoyed the start of this different version of the Harry Potter tale. Look for future tales starring this unique Harry Potter in the near future. Please leave a review if you have enjoyed the story.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	2. Chapter 2

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 1**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Harry decided to get his school uniform first so headed towards the shop labeled _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. The witch running the establishment was a short woman who was friendly enough, especially when she noticed the ring with a large P on it on Harry's finger. 

"Are you here for your Hogwarts uniform, Sir?" The proprietor inquired of the wealthy young wizard. "I have everything you need. We have a young lady in your year being fitted as well."

Harry was guided into the back of the shop where a girl his age was being fitted by an assistant. The girl had chestnut brown hair that seemed a bit frizzy but possessed a cute face with curious eyes. An attractive woman in her thirties that could only be the girl's mother stood nearby examining the robes her daughter was being fitted with while the girl's father sat on a bench reading a newspaper with moving pictures.

As Malkin got him onto a stool and began fitting him Harry said, "Hello there. I'm Harry. I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts."

"Hello," the girl greeted with something of a blush. "I'm Hermione. I'm going into my first year as well. This is my mother Emma Granger and that's my father over there reading the paper, Daniel Granger."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Harry," Emma greeted with a kind smile as Dan nodded distractedly while scanning the paper intently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the wizard responded to the Grangers.

"Do you know much about Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned.

"Not very much at all," Harry admitted. "I just found out I was a wizard earlier today when I got my Hogwarts letter. It took some persuasion for my aunt and uncle to tell me my parents were a witch and wizard."

Madam Malkin gasped as did her assistant who couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Is there something unusual about Harry just finding out he is a wizard Madam Malkin?" Emma questioned the proprietor.

"Goodness me yes," Malkin declared, flustered. "We've been told for years in all of the literature that Harry Potter was being properly cared for under the guidance of Albus Dumbledore. If he has not even been informed of his heritage…why it's a crime!"

"What literature Madam Malkin?" Hermione piped up.

"Why the many books about Harry Potter of course," Malkin replied.

"There are books about me?" The bemused young warlock questioned.

"Of course there are," Malkin assured.

"Why would anyone want to write books about me?" The shape-shifter probed with a sinking feeling.

"Because you're the most famous wizard in our world Mr. Potter," Malkin explained, causing the Grangers to look at the green eyed male with curiosity.

"What exactly am I famous for? You will have to forgive me but the only knowledge I have of this magical world was gleaned from my aunt who rather dislikes me," pointed out the Rider.

A gust of air blew the bottoms of some robes on one of the racks, a snort from Saphira. Harry got the distinct feeling his reptilian companion disliked the Dursleys already.

"I do not feel like I should be the one to tell you this Mr. Potter…but you simply can't go around not knowing. Please take a seat," Malkin requested while sending out a spell which changed the sign on the front of the shop to closed. "Margaret you can take an early break. The Grangers might as well hear this as well." When the shop assistant had left the room Malkin looked sorrowfully at her dark haired client. "Some years ago there was a great war in the wizarding world. On one side you had the Ministry of Magic and the various light aligned factions. The other side was led by an evil wizard who called himself…," the woman paused as if afraid to say the name. "He called himself Lord Voldemort. We don't say his name. He is often called You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. This wizard had many followers who called themselves Death Eaters. These evil wizards and witches believed their blood was more pure than that of half bloods and muggleborns. They destroyed many lives. It was a horrible war. The long conflict was only ended when the Dark Lord chose to attack your house Mr. Potter. He killed your parents and tried to kill you. He used a curse simply called the Killing Curse. There is no known method to survive this curse. You are the only known survivor. Voldemort was never found after he attacked you. We were told by Dumbledore that his robes and a scorch mark were the only things left."

There was a moment of silence while the customers digested this news before Harry inquired, "Does this killing curse give off a green light?"

"Why yes it does Mr. Potter," Malkin said worriedly. "How did you know?"

"I've had nightmares in the past involving an evil laugh and a flash of green light," the Potter heir explained. "If I'm the only one to survive that night then how did Dumbledore know exactly what went on?"

"Well we all just assumed he used his powerful mind and his incredible magical senses to deduce the events of that night. But obviously not everything he told the public was right. We were all told you had a lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead," Malkin pointed out.

Harry was really not liking this Albus Dumbledore.

"Thank you for telling me Madam," said the shape-shifter.

Malkin nodded in response before apparently noticing the uneasy looks the Grangers parents were giving each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger…I allowed you to hear that story as a warning. I'm sure the professor who came to explain to you about your daughter's powers and our world did not tell you any of that. They don't like to scare off the muggleborns. But I should inform you of what happens to the muggleborns who don't earn at least their OWL certification after being informed of the magical world. The Ministry has the entire family relieved of their memories and the child's magic bound. I know it's not right but the lawmakers of the magical world are a very reclusive lot who don't want to risk the exposure of our world. If your daughter had her magic bound she would go through life feeling like a piece of her being was missing," the shopkeeper explained.

"We'll think about that," Emma promised as she noticed the pleading look on her little girl's features.

The two students were quickly sized up and acquired their uniforms.

The Grangers left Malkin's shop at the same time as the Potter heir. Dan and Emma quickly realized Harry did not have anyone to help him pick out his school supplies.

"Harry, would you like to walk around the Alley with us? We just started getting Hermione's school supplies ourselves," Dan Granger offered.

"I'd like that Sir," Harry agreed when he noticed Hermione's cute blush make an appearance once more.

"Let's go to the bookstore next," Hermione suggested excitedly.

The other three saw no problem with this plan so headed for _Flourish and Blotts_.

"I should warn you Harry. Our daughter can be something of a bibliophile. She can't get enough of books," Emma pointed out teasingly.

"Mum," Hermione whispered, embarrassed.

"It's ok Mrs. Granger. I like to read too," Harry responded.

"You can call us by our first names Harry. Being called Mr. Granger makes me feel so old," Dan suggested.

"That's because you are old daddy," Hermione announced with a mischievous grin on her cute face before grabbing a shopping basket and racing off to find her school books.

It appeared as if Hermione knew very well how to return the teasing her parents doled out.

Hermione's parents were forced to put a limit on the number of books beyond what was on her school list which she could buy. The Grangers were by no means poor but with the exchange rate and the cost of her tuition plus required supplies they were already spending quite a few pounds that day.

"I'll make you a deal Hermione. You can read some of my books if you will be my friend. I have access to what I'm buying here and a lot more from my family vaults," suggested the sorcerer.

"You don't need to make that offer Harry. I'd still be your friend," Hermione assured. "But I accept."

The elder Grangers had been out of earshot at that time but they certainly noticed how much happier Hermione was a few minutes later and assumed Harry had found a way to cheer her up. Harry found quite a few books that caught his fancy and that weren't already in his vault collection so he bought them. The shopping baskets had charms on them to make the contents weigh only as much as a feather and to hold as much as the user desired. It turns out the bookstore sold cloth bags that performed the same function. The Grangers bought one such bag for Hermione and Harry bought one for himself. Saphira rejoined her Rider when he exited the bookstore from her perch on a nearby ledge. It turned out the dragon could selectively control when she made the warlock invisible while perched on his shoulder and when she did not, something he was very grateful for.

The rest of the supplies were obtained rather quickly with the exception of an animal companion and a wand. All of the animals would shy away from Harry when he came near their cages. He surmised that he smelled of dragon. The exception was a beautiful snowy owl which Harry immediately purchased. Hermione's parents purchased her a magical feline called a kneazle as an early birthday present, which was in late September. The Potter heir immediately sent his owl off with a reply for Professor McGonagall accepting his position at Hogwarts.

Quite some time later the group of four walked out of Ollivanders, a wand shop.

"That man was rather creepy," Hermione observed.

"Yes he was dear," Emma agreed.

"I find myself curious about what kind of dragon your wand core is made of Harry," Dan declared.

It had been extremely difficult for Ollivander to match a wand to the Potter heir. All throughout the visit the warlock felt his mental connection to Saphira growing. The wizard felt the blue dragon's weight come to rest on his shoulder as she glided down from a ledge above the wand shop. The wand maker had explained that the core of Harry's wand came from an old friend who ran a dragon preserve. The core material was a crystal powder that came from an ancient and rare breed of dragon that went extinct many centuries ago. The remains of the ancient dragon had been recently uncovered in a cave very well preserved. The small sample that Ollivander had been given as a gift to experiment with had proved to be highly magical. Harry was the first magician to get a reaction with the wand as a good foci.

Harry was trying to keep his mind from expanding out of his body like it seemed to want to do since leaving the wand shop. Saphira's mind seemed to have no trouble with reaching out and exploring her surroundings.

"Daddy, let's go pick up our school trunks and then go out for lunch. Can Harry come with us?" Hermione questioned her father.

"Of course dear," Dan agreed.

Harry's wandering mind suddenly focused on his new wand. Many things about the construct felt odd. But there was a definite feeling of familiarity. The wand gave off a feel similar to Saphira. The shape-shifter suspected that Saphira might be from the same breed of dragon as the wand core material came from. Another part of the wand caught the mage's attention. Harry detected a magic that felt _wrong_ and probing out to Hermione's wand felt the same thing. An adult witch walking by caught his attention. The wizard reached out and found that the _wrong_ magic wasn't around the witch's foci.

Instinctively Harry focused on making the bad feeling magic go away and felt the enchantment dissipate from his wand at the command of his magic and willpower. The wizard repeated the process on Hermione's wand. It would be a little while before the Potter heir realized he had just removed the Trace enchantment the Ministry of Magic used to track magic performed by underage witches and wizards from their wands. The two Hogwarts students found a basic school trunk. For a few extra galleons enchantments could be added to make the load within the trunk weigh next to nothing, enlarge and shrink the trunks at a verbal command, and to make the space on the inside quite a bit larger than the outside. When the Granger parents saw that the intelligent young wizard was getting these features added they decided to spend a little extra to get the same charms for their daughter. The Rider thought it was prudent to have a decoy for the blue trunk Merlin had left for him.

The two youths were following the Granger parents back to their car after leaving the Leaky Cauldron and chatting happily away, getting to know each other. Suddenly Dan and Emma veered sharply to the left and into a dead end alley. The young witch and warlock quickly followed, wondering what the heck was going on. That was when the youths felt the spells hit them. Harry's body became rigid and as stiff as a board before he fell on his back. Hermione's form fell in front of him a moment later.

"Well what do we have here," a deep voice spoke with evil glee.

"It looks like a mudblood family," another man's voice replied.

"Well how about we have a little fun and then we can obliviate them," the first man suggested. "They won't remember a thing."

"This muggle woman is rather attractive," pointed out the second man.

"Make the man and the boy have their way with the little girl. It'll be entertaining," the first man suggested.

Suddenly Harry could move again but a feeling of calm fell over him and an urge to violate Hermione penetrated into his mind. Dan was obviously struggling with the same urge. Hermione was still frozen but her eyes betrayed her horror.

"_Saphira, wait,"_ Harry stilled his dragon from acting as he felt the small creature getting ready to attack.

These were obviously fully trained wizards and the Potter heir did not want them hurting his dragon. Harry managed to look over at the two assailants in time to see the one vanish Emma's pants and undergarments. The green eyed Rider idly noticed that Mrs. Granger must shave and that she was a very beautiful woman. But Emma Granger was also a very terrified woman. Harry Potter's magic and rage welled up inside of him and he tapped into the strength his new form granted him. The magic restraining the Potter heir's mind and body shredded under his might before, with the speed his new form granted, he raced towards the two attackers.

Harry went for the fatter of the two wizards' family jewels, nailing the lump in the bits. There was a wet squishing sound along with a crack as the rapist's pelvis and bits shattered and exploded respectively. The well trained martial artist was already flowing into a spin kick while his first target was thrown back against the alley wall. The spin kick connected with the second rapist's chest. The shape-shifter did not realize his new strength. The full grown wizard who was rather thin flew a dozen feet…directly into the busy street. A large truck going the speed limit was enough to ensure the wizard would never rape anyone again.

Turning towards Emma, Harry dispelled the restraining magic just like he had done not long before with the bad feeling magic on his and Hermione's wands. The agile young wizard leapt at Dan and restrained the man from getting any nearer to Hermione while dispelling the controlling magic. Once Dan had his body back under his control the dark haired mage freed Hermione. The young witch was immediately sobbing in her savior's arms. Dan was already at his wife's side, hugging her for dear life. Emma was half naked but did not seem to realize it. Harry could already hear the commotion coming from the street where the one rapist had been killed. Acting on instinct once more the teleporter disappeared with Hermione in his arms. A moment later he was back to take Emma back to his bedroom.

Finally Dan was retrieved from the alley along with Saphira.

"What the hell just happened?" Dan demanded with bewilderment as he scanned his surroundings.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I did not know what else to do. I panicked. This is my bedroom," Harry explained while retrieving a robe for Emma from the nearby clothes hook on the inside of his closet door. "Oh wait…my aunt's pants might fit you," the shape-shifter added before remote teleporting a set of the mentioned garments directly onto the surprised Emma.

"That's what happens when you panic?" Emma questioned with one raised eyebrow as she stuck close to Dan. "And how did you get us here?"

"I've kind of been able to teleport myself and objects I focus on for some years now," admitted Harry somewhat sheepishly.

"That's how you got the pants," Hermione surmised.

Harry nodded; very glad his relatives were out for the day.

"How did you take out those men who attacked us?" Dan wanted to know. "I couldn't move until…," the man trailed off as a dark memory of what those scum had tried to force him to do to his daughter came over him.

"Well I've been training in martial arts for years. Due to some family magics I found in my main Gringotts vault today my usual defense abilities have been amplified," explained the Potter heir while teleporting another two chairs up for Hermione's parents from downstairs.

Hermione sat in Harry's desk chair while he sat on his bed.

"Thank you Harry…I don't know what we would have done without you," Emma whispered, tearing up again.

As Dan pulled his wife into his lap to comfort her Hermione pointed out, "They said they were going to obliviate us and it would take away our memories."

"I wonder how often things like this happen in the wizarding world," Harry questioned aloud as his adrenaline rush dissipated.

"I don't want you going to that school," Dan told Hermione.

"We…we can't judge an entire society based off of the actions of a few of their members," Emma pointed out as she started to calm down.

"The hell we can't," Dan objected.

"Mr. Granger Sir," began Harry, earning a pointed look from Emma. "I mean Dan…wouldn't it be better for Hermione to learn to defend herself against such attacks? You heard as well as I what Madam Malkin said. This Ministry of Magic will obliviate you all anyway. I think I can keep Hermione safe long enough for her to learn to defend herself. We are going to be in a _school_ after all. Plus we have access to quite a few books. Perhaps before the start of term we can find a magical way for you to keep a close eye on Hermione."

"And you Harry," Emma put forth. "Just because you aren't ours doesn't mean what you have done today hasn't endeared you to Dan and I. We'd like to help you too."

"Thank you Emma," the orphan replied, somewhat surprised and touched.

After several long moments Dan replied, "I'll consider it. We should start looking for these magical aids soon. Right now we need to get my car." After another moment of silence Dan questioned, "Harry, do you think you can teleport a car?"

With a grin the sorcerer replied, "I can try."

As it turned out Harry could teleport a car. When he found out where the Grangers lived he realized it was only a few towns over from Little Whinging. The young wizard had been to Crawley once while looking for a martial arts academy when he was younger. The Rider was able to teleport the family and their car back to their town in a matter of minutes whereupon he was invited for dinner. Dinner was takeout that night and was quite delicious. The teleporter learned his hosts were Dentists as well as quite a few other tidbits of information about them. In turn the Grangers also learned a little more about Harry's home life and how he got to be the remarkable young man he was. The Potter heir liked to keep his secrets so did not reveal quite so much about his powers.

Dan Granger was extremely impressed with Harry Potter. The way the young man had handled finding out about his fame was impressive enough. But watching the young wizard take out those fully grown pieces of scum with such power and speed was astounding to the sandy haired man. Hermione and the boy also seemed to be fast friends, both sharing an interest in learning among other things. Emma was also quite taken with the young man and would forever be indebted to him for saving her from a horrible fate. The Granger adults had no illusions about what would have happened to the chestnut haired beauty had their daughter's new friend not saved them.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

September 1st (A month later)…

Harry and Hermione were out of the car before her parents could even unbuckle their seatbelts.

"A bit excited are we," Emma teased.

"We _are_ going to a school of magic mum," Hermione pointed out excitedly, eager to learn.

Harry smiled at his best friend. Over the past month the Potter heir had grown quite close to the Granger family and Hermione in particular. The past month had been a time of discovery for the new Rider. Saphira had grown in leaps and bounds. The dragon's shoulder now came up to her Rider's shoulder and he was quite tall for his age. The blue scaled dragon was currently circling overhead while invisible alongside the snowy owl, Hedwig. The two hunters were quite friendly towards each other after the dragon had overcome her initial instinct to eat the owl.

"You've got your mirrors?" Dan questioned as the quartet walked into Kings Cross station, the area bustling with activity.

"Yes dad," Hermione assured.

Harry had discovered the enchantment to allow mirrors to be tied to their possessor and then for those enchanted mirrors to be able to communicate with other mirrors inside the golden book in his trunk's tree house. The golden book seemed to be somewhat intelligent, responding to its possessor's desire for information and bringing up the appropriate texts. The shape-shifter had discovered quite a lot of time to study due to his no longer needing to sleep thanks to his new elf like physiology. Whenever he required rest the Rider simply entered a trance like state, a waking dream.

"I want you to check in every evening. If you get in any trouble you can't handle you are to teleport right home," Dan commanded.

"Yes dad," Hermione agreed.

When the four came to the divide between platforms nine and ten they stopped. Emma gave the two magical youths a warm hug.

"Take care of my daughter Harry," Dan said while shaking the wizard's hand.

"Of course," the sorcerer agreed.

"We'll see you both at Christmas time," Emma assured.

Harry had already been invited to spend the holiday with Hermione and her parents. Hermione led the way through the magical barrier onto platform nine and three-quarters just like Professor McGonagall had instructed her. The two friends were forty-five minutes early so had their choice of carriages on the scarlet steam engine called the Hogwarts' Express. The duo chose an empty carriage near the middle of the train. Their trunks were shrunken in their pockets with all of their belongings. The blue chest containing the pocket dimensional forest was also shrunken in Harry's pocket.

"I'm really glad you were able to remove that Ministry tracking charm we read about. We should be much better prepared now that we can do magic anytime and anyplace," Hermione suggested as she took her seat. "I still want to know how you did that."

"And as I've said before Hermione…a guy has to keep some secrets to keep a girl from getting bored with him," the mage teased.

Time passed quickly for the two friends until the platform outside the train started to fill up with students and their families. Harry's keen hearing couldn't help picking up much of the noise on the platform.

"Gran…I've lost Trevor again," a boy quite near Harry's compartment told his caretaker.

"Oh, Neville," the strict looking woman with a strange vulture hat replied while letting out a sigh of exasperation. "I'm sure you will find your toad somewhere on the train. Now hurry onboard."

Hermione knew her friend was far more perceptive than most people due to whatever family magics he had discovered in his vault on the day she had met him. The young book lover was curious but did not let that curiosity threaten her friendship.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned as she noticed her friend's attention elsewhere.

"I think I know how to make us another friend," the Rider declared with a mischievous grin as Saphira relayed an image from her vantage point resting on top of the train of a toad hopping onto the transport. "This," the wizard continued as he remote teleported the toad into his hand, "was lost by that Neville bloke right there."

"Good idea," Hermione replied, agreeing with the idea of returning the pet and making a friend.

It was only a few moments later before Neville walked by looking for a compartment. Harry opened the door while holding the toad in plain sight.

"I couldn't help overhearing that you lost a toad. Would this by chance be your wayward companion?" The sorcerer inquired.

"Trevor," a relieved young wizard cried as he took the toad from the dark haired Rider. "Thank you!"

"Would you like to sit with us?" Hermione invited.

"I would like that," Neville agreed before entering the compartment and taking a seat across from the two friends. It was obvious Neville already had his belongings shrunken on his person somewhere. "I'm Neville Longbottom," the somewhat shy new arrival greeted.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Hermione Granger," the Potter heir responded, causing Neville's eyes to widen before they darted up to the celebrity's forehead. "No I don't have a scar. Dumbledore made that up I'm sure."

"Sorry," Neville said with a blush.

"It's alright…I suspect that's the type of reaction I will be getting a lot," Harry pointed out with an easy grin.

"So Neville, tell us about yourself," Hermione suggested.

The three magic users got to know each other over the following minutes until two girls appeared at the door to the compartment.

"Hello Neville," a blonde girl greeted from the doorway as eleven o'clock (the time for the train's departure) rapidly approached.

"Hello Hannah, Susan," Neville replied nervously.

"Do you care if we sit with you?" The red haired witch standing behind Hannah inquired.

"Not at all," Harry assured.

The two girls took seats on the bench next to Neville. Hannah sat rather close to the Longbottom heir to the boy's evident discomfort. It was quite obvious to Harry that Neville liked Hannah and did not know how to react around her. After introductions and the obligatory ogling of the present celebrity were taken care of the five youths continued to get to know each other. The two new girls had been around Neville occasionally growing up. The two girls managed to contain the eagerness they felt towards meeting the boy hero they had been read bedtime stories about when they were younger. Still, Susan could be noticed blushing occasionally as she stole glances at the Rider. Harry was not at all opposed to the idea of Susan being attracted to him because she was quite a cute girl herself. In a few years Miss Bones would be simply stunning, just like Hermione.

The Rider reached out with his mind to his surroundings. The powerful mind of the dark haired shape-shifter picked up the general mood of those on the train; an air of excitement was prevalent.

"_This will be an interesting experience,"_ Saphira's mental voice declared in her Rider's mind.

It had been a bit odd at first when Harry realized his dragon could speak telepathically but he had quickly adjusted. Somehow the sorcerer felt it was only right that the blue scaled being could communicate with him, as if he instinctually knew she was capable of such before she spoke.

"_Indeed…how is it up there?" _The Potter heir questioned.

"_It is fine," _Saphira replied as she sunned herself on the roof of the car her Rider's compartment was part of.

"Excuse me, could I sit here with you?" A cute girl of Asian heritage inquired from the doorway.

Cho Chang wasn't exactly sure what drew her to the compartment she was standing at the entrance of. Some subtle magic in the air along with a musky sent stimulated the second year student's senses. Cho was the daughter of the Chinese Ambassador to the Ministry of Magic. Her parents had homeschooled her for the first year of what would have normally been her Hogwarts track. Cho had recently been accepted into Hogwarts and sorted into the school's second year class of Ravenclaws in a private meeting. When she laid eyes on the green eyed boy Cho quickly realized he was what had drawn her into the compartment. Something enchanting was at work originating from the young man.

"I think we have room for one more," Harry declared.

Cho took a seat next to Harry so that he was between her and Hermione. Introductions were made while the shape-shifter noticed a family of redheads hurry onto the platform. The youngest girl was cute but did not appear to be of a Hogwarts age yet. The redheads boarding the train quickly hurried into the locomotive just as the whistle blew to signal a last call before departure. The Rider's keen senses quickly perceived a hideous odor.

"_It's the youngest redheaded male,"_ Saphira informed her Rider helpfully.

It only took Harry a few moments to confirm with his other senses that it _was_ Ron Weasley that suffered from a severe lack of personal hygiene. The powerful mind of the dragon's companion immediately delved into the unprotected landscape the ginger laughingly called a brain in order to make sure Ron would not come near the compartment the six magicals sat in. Controlling an undefended mind was something that seemed to come naturally to Harry. The intelligent Potter male suspected the ease with which he performed some magical tasks was due to the slowly emerging set of memories he had inherited from his ancestor. The celebrity couldn't help but notice Ron Weasley's current task while directing the ginger elsewhere.

At the speed of thought Harry relived Ron's experience of being told to befriend Harry Potter and then to later report all of the Potter heir's activities to Albus Dumbledore. There were other memories of times watching Ron's mother, Molly, read many bedtime stories about Harry Potter to her daughter Ginny. Molly constantly told Ginny that someday the girl would marry Harry Potter. The celebrity in question found this all quite disturbing but realized he shouldn't judge Ginny by the actions of several of her family members. He would wait until he could scan Ginny's mind for himself. A quick perusal of the minds of the other Weasleys on the train revealed no knowledge of Dumbledore's manipulations. A certain map in the possession of the Weasley twins drew the Rider's attention.

"_That map could be a problem if it can detect me," _Saphira pointed out.

"_Judging from Merlin's words regarding your cloak I doubt it can. But just in case I'll implant measures into the minds of these two pranksters to make them not notice your name on their Marauder's Map should it appear. Perhaps I should look into purchasing the map off of them in the future. With my mental abilities I probably don't need it but it could prove useful if something can block my mind powers," _pointed out Harry.

The Rider knew it was possible to block his mind powers because Saphira was capable of such a feat. The Dursleys had proved to have extremely weak mental defenses. Because of his time spent practicing reading and manipulating Petunia's mind Harry had the memories of many years of his mother's life as she grew up. The sorcerer took the time to copy quite a few of the memories he found in the minds of the elder Weasleys; knowledge about wizarding life and memories of learning quite a few spells. The Rider did not take the time to grab every spell the Weasley brothers had learned because there simply wasn't time at the moment nor did he desire a headache. It would take several weeks to absorb and sort the knowledge of the full seven years of Hogwarts curriculum. Harry had plenty of time though.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

The End of Book One Chapter 2

Posted: 1/26/2013

Author's Note:

Well there's chapter 2. Please note that if you ask a question in a review and expect a response that you should be signed in when you submit the review. I cannot respond to anonymous review.

To see discussions about my stories join my Facebook group. I believe the title of the group on my profile on is hyperlinked to the group.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	3. Chapter 3

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 1**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

It was a weird experience for the Rider but he found he could hold a conversation with those around him while still being aware of the general intentions of those around him. This was likely another skill gleaned from Merlin's father. Now aware of just how far Dumbledore would go to manipulate Harry Potter the celebrity in question quickly scanned the general intentions of his compartment companions to make sure they were not agents of the Headmaster. None of the other five in the compartment proved to be plants by the old man but something else the mage sensed surprised him. With the exception of Hannah every female in the compartment was highly attracted to the Potter heir.

"_What's going on?"_ Harry mentally inquired as he scanned the reasons the females were all drawn to him.

The Rider found he emitted some kind of musky aroma that drove the girls to distraction. There was also an aura of power about Harry that the witches could sense.

"_I too sense these things,"_ Saphira confirmed.

"_Why did you not say anything?" _The mage queried.

"_I thought they were normal for a wizard-Rider,"_ the dragon replied. _"Besides…I do not think it is harmful. It is very…pleasant,"_ Saphira added with the mental equivalent of a contented purr.

Harry continued to ponder this oddity as the train took off and began its journey towards Hogwarts. Around noon a lady pushing a food cart opened the door and inquired if anyone within the compartment wanted anything. The wealthy Potter heir purchased enough food to share with his companions while also being able to sample something of everything.

"What card did you get Harry?" Neville questioned after the Rider had consumed a chocolate frog, snatching the enchanted confection from the air before it could leap away.

"Nicholas Flamel," Harry announced.

"His card is rather rare," Hannah pointed out.

The shape-shifter began to examine the card.

_Nicholas Flamel_

_Not much is known about Nicholas Flamel. Born in 1327 A.D. Flamel is considered to be the greatest alchemist to ever live. Nicholas is the only known creator of the Philosopher's Stone and the Elixir of Life which is generated as a byproduct from the stone. Nicholas and his wife Perenelle are known friends of Albus Dumbledore. Flamel enjoys attending the opera. _

The appearance of the old alchemist was familiar to Harry for some reason. The ancient man's features reminded the Potter heir strongly of someone but he couldn't exactly pin down who that person would be. Oddly enough Flamel's image walked out of sight in the card for some time before reappearing later on.

Harry made sure he and his new friends weren't disturbed by any of his fans and people who wanted to gawk at the celebrity by applying a simple charm he had learned from the minds of the Weasley brothers to the compartment door. The Notice-Me-Not charm was rather simple to use which was good since the Rider possessed only memories of using the charm and no actual experience. Over the past month the Potter heir had discovered that he could channel his wizarding powers through the silver mark on his palm without needing a wand. This method of channeling power took greater mental focus than using magic with a wand but a little extra effort was worth it to get away from being completely dependent upon a fragile piece of wood.

When the world began to grow dark outside of the train the new friends put on their robes. It was easy enough to slip the robes on over mundane clothing so that's what the group of magicians did.

"We will arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train and it will be transported to your dormitories separately," a voice declared so that everyone in the train heard.

"Not bloody likely," Harry muttered, though everyone in the compartment heard him.

"I'm certainly not leaving all of my possessions out in the open," Neville agreed with his friend while patting the shrunken trunk in his pocket.

Everyone in the compartment had been intelligent enough to purchase enchanted shrinking luggage or have a family member apply the correct charms to their belongings.

"We should wait a few minutes before leaving. It's a madhouse out there," Hermione suggested while looking at the crowd surging off the train from the packed corridor.

The others saw no problem with this and were soon glad they had waited. When the friends did step off the train it quickly became obvious by the group of frightened youths standing near a giant of a man where they were supposed to go.

"I will see you up at the school. I'm supposed to ride the carriages," Cho announced before making her way over to the transports.

The group of first years followed the giant of a man down a slippery and poorly lit path towards a lake. Several times the Rider had to use his superior eyesight, reflexes, and strength to keep his friends from falling.

"_These wizards aren't the brightest bunch are they," _Harry sent to his dragon.

"_No and they certainly do design structures oddly,"_ the dragon replied from her position flying over the tree tops where she could see Hogwarts.

The blue dragon's projection of her vision to her Rider allowed him to see the many towered castle built atop a cliff on the other side of the lake that came into view as the group walked around a bend. A collection of rowboats were gathered at the bottom of the path.

"No more than four to a boat now," the guide whose name was Hagrid commanded.

Hagrid's name was easily picked up from the large man's mind as well as the fact that the boats were enchanted. Harry, Hermione, Susan, and Hannah climbed into one of the boats.

"Get in Neville," Harry urged.

"He said no more than four to a boat," pointed out the Longbottom heir.

"He won't notice," the celebrity assured while casually redirecting Hagrid's attention away from the rowboat the four friends were sitting in.

Neville shrugged with acceptance before climbing onboard the watercraft.

After ensuring everyone was in the boats Hagrid shouted, "Forward."

The command to activate the enchantments caused the boats to surge forward across the dark lake. The students had to duck to avoid hitting their heads on the low entrance to a dark tunnel concealed by a wall of ivy growing down the cliff face. The boats stopped at an underground cove, allowing the students to disembark.

"Don't forget Trevor, Neville," Hannah told her friend before passing him the toad from the bottom of the boat.

Hagrid led the first years up another path to the large front doors of Hogwarts. The large groundskeeper knocked on the portal several times. An older witch with dark hair and wearing emerald colored robes answered the door with an expression that brooked no misbehaving on her features.

"Thank you for seeing the first years to me Hagrid. You may take your seat," Professor McGonagall declared.

Harry picked up from a quick scan of the woman's mind that she was a Professor of Transfiguration. The teacher directed the students into the large entrance hall which was larger than Number 4 altogether. Torches provided lighting for the hallway but not nearly as much luminosity as electric lights would have supplied. McGonagall led the new students into a chamber off the entrance hall. Saphira stayed invisible outside. The many enchantments on the dragon's collar kept just about any form of magical detection from revealing her presence.

"I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you to Hogwarts. First on the agenda tonight is your sorting into your houses. These houses will act as your family while you are at school. Your classes will be with your housemates. You will sit at your house table at meal time. And you will likely spend a lot of your free time in the common room of your house," McGonagall explained. "If you don't know already the houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Your good behavior and performance will gain your house points while the opposite behavior will lose your house points which count towards a house cup awarded at the end of the year to the house with the most points. In a few minutes the Sorting will take place in front of the whole school so I suggest you straighten your appearance up." McGonagall's gaze was especially intent upon Ron Weasley who was a walking disaster in appearance. The other first years had shied away from the ginger boy's smell. "I will return to collect you once the Sorting accommodations have been set up," the professor announced before leaving the chamber.

A good portion of the first years began speculating about what the Sorting ceremony would entail. The speculation was interrupted by a scream. The groups' attention was drawn to over a dozen ghosts drifting through a nearby wall. A spirit in monks clothing was chatting with several other spirits about some pseudo spirit named Peeves.

"What are you all doing here?" Another spirit suddenly inquired after noticing the first years.

"Waiting to be sorted," Harry answered, the only student brave enough to speak up.

"I hope to see the lot of you in Hufflepuff where I was sorted," the monk stated.

"That'll be all then," McGonagall told the ghosts as she walked into the room. "It's time to sort these students." When the spirits had gone through one of the walls the professor instructed, "Line up single file behind me."

Harry fell in line behind Hermione and in front of Susan. The group reentered the entrance hall and made their way into the Great Hall. The massive chamber was illuminated by thousands of floating candles. The house tables looked just like Hogwarts, A History described. The dishes and cutlery were a golden hue. The table where the staff sat was up on a dais at the front of the hall. McGonagall guided the first years up so that they stood facing the student body with their backs to the staff table. The Rider also noticed that the ceiling was enchanted to show the sky above the school. McGonagall put a stool in place in front of the first years. A tattered hat was sat upon the stool. After several moments of silence the hat opened what had at first appeared to be a tear and began singing a tune describing the houses of Hogwarts briefly in a clever way. The hat also revealed that it would determine the house of the first years.

Even as the applause from the student body died down Hannah was called up to try on the hat. Harry did not pay much attention to where most of the first years were sorted over the next little while but he did focus on where his friends were placed. Hannah and Susan went to Hufflepuff. Neville and Hermione both went to Gryffindor. Soon enough the Rider found his own name being called.

The Potter heir's sensitive hearing picked up many whispers as he took a seat on the stool.

"Did she just call _the_ Harry Potter?" One student whispered.

"He's a cute firstie," another girl whispered.

Moments later the hat settled on the shape-shifter's head.

"_Where's your mind?"_ An intrigued voice whispered into the dragon Rider's ear.

"_You tell me,"_ the mentally solid youth replied, projecting his thoughts strongly.

"_Never before have I not been able to sense a mind. Curious, most curious,"_ the hat declared in a whisper. _"I don't know where to sort you."_

"_Just put me in Gryffindor,"_ Harry suggested, not caring much either way.

Being with two of his friends would suit the magician just fine.

"_Very well,"_ the hat replied before shouting out, "Gryffindor!"

The Rider set the hat upon the stool as a loud cheer broke out. He made his way over to the Gryffindor house table where he sat down between Hermione and Neville. One of the ghosts was sitting nearby in the center of the table but the Potter heir paid it no mind. The Sorting soon finished followed by Albus Dumbledore standing to speak.

"Welcome all to a brand new year at Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words before we begin our feast: Blubber, Oddment, Nitwit and Tweak!" Dumbledore declared.

"I think he's a bit of a nitwit," Harry whispered to Hermione as the gathered magicians clapped for the Headmaster.

"Harry, be nice," Hermione whispered. "He's a teacher!"

"That doesn't mean he can't be a barmy old fool," the wizard rebutted.

Any argument from Hermione was cut off as the table was suddenly filled to the point of almost overflowing with delicious food dishes. The hungry first years quickly dug into the meal.

"That food all looks so good," the ghost with a ruffled collar declared from nearby as the Potter heir sampled some of the very tasty looking dishes. "I haven't eaten anything in over five centuries. I don't have to eat of course but one grows to miss the little things. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington of course," the ghost introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Nicholas," Hermione greeted.

"I remember hearing stories about you Sir Nicholas from my grandmother. You're the Gryffindor House Ghost right?" Neville queried.

"Ah yes, young Longbottom. Yes, I am the house ghost. I remember young Augusta. I suppose it has been a few years and she's no longer _young_ Augusta but mostly everyone among the living is young to me," the ghost replied.

"You're nearly headless nick," the youngest ginger at the table, Ron Weasley, declared tactlessly.

"What does he mean _nearly_ headless?" Another first year boy, Seamus Finnegan queried. "How can a person be _nearly_ headless?"

"Like this," Nicholas said as he grabbed his head and lifted it to reveal only a sliver of ethereal flesh holding his head onto his neck.

The conversation with the ghost continued for a short while before the spirit drifted off. The first years got to know each other as dinner changed to dessert. Blood status came up fairly quickly. Seamus was a half blood, as was Dean Thomas. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville, and Ron Weasley were all pureblood magic users.

When the dessert phase of the meal was over Dumbledore once more stood to speak, saying, "Now for a few announcements. First years must be made aware that the forest bordering the grounds is forbidden to all students because there are many dangerous creatures within. No magic is allowed between classes in the school corridors. Quidditch trials are held the second week of term. For more information see Madam Hooch. Last of all, I will warn you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to any person who does not wish to meet a painful death." The hall was silent as the students waited for an explanation for that last statement but none was forthcoming. "Now let us sing the school song. Everyone sing their favorite tune," the Headmaster declared as he conjured a twisting and moving ribbon that formed the lyrics of the tune.

The song was ear splitting and horrifying. Saphira who was well concealed at the back of the room did not like the tune at all. Harry was just grateful that Merlin was such a great enchanter. The magic woven into the collar around the dragon's neck was so powerful a person could probably stumble into the large reptile and not notice. Even the curvature of the fabric of reality expanding around Saphira when she went into an enclosed space was unnoticeable unless one was granted awareness of her. After the song the students were dismissed. Percy Weasley, a rather stuck up ginger, led the first years out of the Great Hall.

"They really are fascinating," Hermione whispered to Harry as the group walked by many moving paintings.

"You don't have moving portraits in the muggle world?" Neville questioned curiously.

"No, we don't," Hermione replied as the group walked through yet another passage concealed behind a tapestry.

It had quickly become apparent to the mundane raised Harry and Hermione that their pureblood friends had no real concept of what the non-magical world was like. There would be plenty of time to educate the magical-raised in the coming years. The group suddenly stopped. Looking ahead Harry noticed a floating group of sticks at chest level. Suddenly the sticks leapt at Percy.

"Show yourself Peeves," Percy declared. "Peeves is a poltergeist," the prefect added to the first years.

The poltergeist blew a raspberry in the air in response.

"I'll retrieve the Bloody Baron," Percy warned.

Peeves immediately appeared holding the sticks.

"Firsties are so much fun," the poltergeist declared before letting out a mad cackle.

Harry found the poltergeist annoying and wanted it to go away. Instinctively the dragon Rider raised his right hand with his palm facing the spirit. A beam of golden light flashed out of the Potter male's hand and struck the mischievous spirit. Peeves vanished while the sticks he had been holding clattered to the ground. The group of first years plus one prefect turned to stare at the celebrity in awe.

"What did you just do?" Percy questioned.

"I'm not sure. I wanted him to go away and he went away. I found him annoying," Harry explained with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Suddenly the entire group of magicians felt that they never wanted to annoy the Boy Who Lived. This life choice would serve the magical students well throughout the coming years.

"Yes, well we should be moving on again," Percy continued nervously.

"_I do believe that one wants to urinate himself,"_ an amused Saphira suggested to her companion.

"_And he hasn't even seen you yet," _Harry pointed out.

A short distance down the corridor the group stopped again in front of a portrait of a very overweight woman.

"Password please," the portrait prompted.

"Caput Draconis," the ginger prefect replied which caused the portrait to swing open.

The first years followed Percy through the newly revealed portal into a comfortable and cozy common room filled with stuffed chairs and couches along with several tables. Harry observed that the room had to be magically expanded because the tower's outer dimensions did not support the volume the room showed from the inside. The students were directed to the girls and boys dormitories. The first year boys were roomed at the top of a flight of stairs. The tired first years slipped into their comfortable four poster beds; most too tired to do much else.

As soon as the other first year boys were asleep Harry got out of bed. Saphira was waiting for him in the common room.

"_The one with the red fur on his head breathes too loudly. If he lived in the wild he would be eaten quickly. Well he would be if he did not smell so bad," _the dragon amended.

Harry smirked before climbing onto his dragon's back. The large reptile walked towards the entrance and out of the portrait hole thanks to the expansion features of her collar. The portrait's consciousness did not even realize the dragon had passed through, so strong were the collar's enchantments. Dragon and Rider began wandering the school hallways exploring. It was only twenty minutes into their exploration that the pair of beings with extremely enhanced senses heard sounds of a confrontation around the next bend. Saphira quickly covered the distance and the invisible duo beheld three Slytherin boys who looked to be in their seventh year attacking a Hufflepuff witch who looked to be about fifth year and who wore a prefect's badge and little else. The prefect's robes were torn as two of the boys pawed at her exposed body. The witch seemed to be magically silenced. One Slytherin kept his wand trained on the the young woman at all times.

"Hurry up you two. We need to do this fast. There is less chance of anyone noticing anything amiss if we only have to obliviate a short portion of her memory," the wand bearer whispered.

"We could do this faster if this bitch stopped struggling. Be a good little nympho and take my prick," one of the other rapists harshly whispered as he pulled out his miserable excuse for manhood and forced himself into a position between the young woman's legs.

Harry noticed the look of terror on the attractive prefect's face as she struggled. Her hair was shifting colors. The Rider quickly realized the Hufflepuff was a shape-shifter like himself. The corridor happened to be devoid of portraits.

"_Saphira…we're going to eviscerate these rapist bastards,"_ the enraged Rider told his companion.

"_Gladly,"_ the dragon agreed, her own lust for blood rising over the link she shared with her favorite human.

The incredibly strong and quick Potter male leapt from his dragon's back and flipped through the air as Saphira charged. The warlock's foot connected with the side of the head of the Slytherin who was about to violate the Hufflepuff. The Rider's velocity was so great there was a distinct snap as the rapist's neck broke. At the same time Saphira's bulk fell upon the wand wielding rapist as she descended from a high leap. Luckily her Rider had silenced the rest of the corridor or the resulting crash might have awoken the whole school. The last rapist fell to a quick spin kick from the well trained martial artist which ended the Slytherin's life.

The warrior mage had become visible the moment he left Saphira's back. When the young woman realized she had been rescued she rushed forward into the arms of her savior. Realizing the barely clothed Hufflepuff couldn't make a sound Harry cancelled the charm silencing her.

"Thank you," the shape-shifting female managed to get out between sobs. "They jumped me on my patrol."

"It's ok Miss…they won't harm anyone again," the celebrity replied as he rubbed the girl's back and held her while trying not to stare at her very cute bum over her shoulders.

"Tonks…my name is Tonks," the Hufflepuff said as she pulled back to get a better look at her savior. After a gasp of surprise Tonks declared, "You're Harry Potter! You're a first year. How did you take out three seventh years?"

"I'd prefer not to answer any questions about that. We should probably get out of here. They were going to obliviate you. Something tells me they've done this before. They got everything they deserved," the Rider assured.

"I don't doubt that," Tonks agreed as she walked over and retrieved her wand nearby from the ground.

Tonks happened to expose everything of her femininity to the Rider when she bent over to retrieve her foci. With a whispered incantation of a repairing charm the young woman's clothes were repaired. Turning to her rescuer Tonks noticed his eyes quickly shift back up from what he had obviously been staring at.

"Quite far along for a first year aren't you," Tonks observed as she scanned the extremely fit form of the Rider along with commenting on the fact that he had been checking out her exposed body, struggling to act normal even though she felt terrified to go anywhere alone. "Do you mind walking me back to my common room?"

Harry could sense the feelings Tonks was practically projecting via his Rider's mind.

"Not at all," assured the warlock as he followed Tonks towards her common room. "So Tonks," Harry began to try to get the witch to focus on something other than the traumatizing experience she had just undergone. "I couldn't help but noticing that you're a shape-shifter."

Tonks' entire form tensed up as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, I'm a metamorphmagus…what of it?" The currently red haired fifth year demanded.

"Is that what I'm called?" The wizard queried, as he shifted his hair color to match his companion's mane.

Tonks gaped at the celebrity, amazed at finding another person like her. Suddenly the female shape-shifter had something new to focus her attention on other than her recent almost rape.

"Mr. Potter…I think we're going to be great friends. First of all…never tell anyone what you can do unless you absolutely trust them. People will use you if they find out what you can do," assured Tonks.

Tonks talked all the way back to her common room. The duo made plans for Tonks to help her hero overcome his problem with not being able to shift his skeletal structure in size. Before the currently pink haired witch entered the corridor leading into her common room she stepped up to the handsome Rider and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for saving me hero. I'll never forget that," Nymphadora Tonks promised before disappearing around the corner of the corridor a short ways from her common room.

"_I like her,"_ Saphira declared from just behind her wizard.

The dragon had remained so close that the field surrounding her which kept anything from noticing her had extended to her Rider and his new friend. None of the portraits had noticed the passage of the couple.

"I do too," Harry agreed before climbing onto his dragon's back and exploring the school some more.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

The next day Harry forced himself to tune out the many whispered conversations about him and the numerous stares directed his way. The Rider had no trouble finding his way around the school thanks to the knowledge taken from the minds of the Weasleys. The Weasley twins in particular knew just about every hidden passageway the school had to offer. Classes were likewise just as easy for the green eyed warlock. Harry concentrated on the practical side of magic because he already had the theory down from his copied knowledge. Herbology, the caring for and cultivating of both non-magical and magical plants, was an interesting enough class taught by a kindly witch named Pomona Sprout. Professor Sprout was also the Head of Hufflepuff House.

History of Magic was incredibly boring due to the fact that the instructor was a ghost with the singular talent of making anything he talked about seem uninteresting. Harry used this time to read his own personal history book collection which covered the course work and more. The wizard even managed to convince Hermione to do the same. A charm which put a cone of silence around the caster made it so the friends could read in peace. The other students in the class chose to take naps during that period instead of studying.

Harry enjoyed Charms and Transfiguration quite a bit. The teachers were intelligent and good at their jobs. The Potter heir was complimented by both instructors as being blessed with the skills of his parents. Harry changed his match into a needle after three tries and turned his cushion all the colors of the rainbow within five minutes. The sorcerer then went about helping his friends master the magic being taught.

Harry did not like Professor Quirrell who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Quirrell put out a vibe of evil and falsehood that the Rider couldn't pinpoint the exact nature of. Saphira summed the situation up rather nicely.

"_He smells off. I get the feeling that he would taste very bad,"_ the dragon informed her companion.

When Friday arrived Harry did not hold out much hope for a good first potions class. Tonks had warned her hero about the greasy instructor Severus Snape. The Potion Master's glares directed his way were not lost on the Potter heir. Hedwig arrived that morning with the mail. The snowy owl dropped off a package containing a book Harry and Hermione had ordered from Flourish and Blotts along with a small envelope. The warlock opened the letter addressed to him and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you have a free afternoon on Fridays. Would you like to join me for tea at around three? Send an answer back with your owl._

_Hagrid_

Harry thought the request odd given that he had never talked to the giant man before in private but Saphira was a good judge of character.

"_He smells friendly and I've watched how good he is with animals,"_ the dragon informed her Rider.

"Neville, Hermione, would you like to join me for tea with Hagrid this afternoon at three?" Harry asked his nearby friends.

"Sure Harry," Neville agreed.

"Of course," Hermione responded.

Harry decided to take just Neville and Hermione this first time. The warlock sent Hedwig off with an acceptance of the invitation before heading to Potions with his friends. The potions classroom was in one of the dungeons in the bowels of the castle. The room was lined with jars containing pickled animal parts. It was during role call that the Potter heir discovered Severus Snape held a particular hatred for the young celebrity.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter," Snape said during roll call. "Our new celebrity," added the Potions Master in a tone that projected disdain for the Boy Who Lived. After finishing roll call Snape gave what sounded like a well rehearsed speech. "You are in this course to learn the subtle science and precise art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand jabbing here, I don't expect many of you to comprehend the beauty of potion brewing. For those few who do grasp this art I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. The rest I suspect will be the usual class of morons I teach."

There was silence around the classroom for several moments as the students glanced at each other. Harry thought the greasy bastard was spouting a line of shit. If Snape could brew glory and fame he wouldn't be teaching a bunch of adolescents in a dark dungeon.

"Potter," Snape suddenly barked. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

Harry knew from his readings and copied knowledge that the answer was the Draught of Living Death. But there was no way the Rider was answering with that response.

"You'd get a mixture of wormwood and asphodel root," the dragon companion replied, earning a guffaw from the youngest Weasley in the castle and snickers from a great many others.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter," Snape declared. "Let's see if you can get this one Potter. Where would you search if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again Harry knew the answer but again he wouldn't give the correct answer.

"I wouldn't look there myself but I'm sure that blonde thing that looks like a tosser over there would love to look," Harry said while indicating Malfoy. "Up your ass Sir, because there's obviously something quite uncomfortable stuck up there," the green eyed youth declared dramatically.

Snape's rage was so great he did not even bother reaching for his wand. The greasy potions brewer just lunged at the dark haired youth, a great mistake. The elf-like warrior moved so fast the mortals in the room had trouble focusing on him. Harry was out of his seat and standing next to the furniture as Snape's momentum caused the potions brewer to continue towards where the younger wizard had been sitting moments before. As Snape grasped for air and fell towards the desk behind where Harry and Hermione were sitting the well trained martial artist stepped forward and pushed down on the back of Snape's head.

The sound of Snape's nose shattering was clearly heard to all in the room but the young wizard was not done yet. As the greasy bastard sprawled across the desk the celebrity jabbed a shot into the downed man's kidney. Grasping Snape's hair the incredibly strong warlock repeatedly bashed the professor's face into the desk. Then, Harry grasped his enemy's right ankle before reaching around the thick leg of the desk he had been sitting at and grasping Snape's other ankle. Pulling hard caused Snape's groin to smash against the wooden desk leg with enough force to shatter the now unconscious man's pelvis and ensure Severus Snape would never procreate. All of this happened so fast most students barely processed that a fight had started let alone that their potions instructor was out for the count.

"Wizards are pathetic fighters. Someone might want to go get this bloke a bandage. If he bleeds out then I won't have anyone to play with for a couple of days at least," Harry declared with a grin.

Most of the class vacated the room in a hurry. The only people that stayed and that were conscious were Hermione and Neville.

"Harry…what did you just do?" Hermione whispered, still somewhat in shock.

"Relax Hermione. I've thought this out pretty well. I'll explain it to you later. Right now I need to concentrate," the Potter male said before closing his eyes.

Harry did not hear Hermione questioning what he needed to concentrate on as he projected out his mind towards Severus Snape. The man's mental barriers were impressive but Harry felt confident he could break through the protections. In Snape's unconscious state he put up less of a fight than he would have if he was awake. Unbeknownst to Harry his mind was much stronger than any mortal's mind thanks to his somewhat elven physiology. Saphira joined minds with her Rider, augmenting his impressive strength to shatter through Snape's barriers in moments. The two entities had at their disposal the sum total of Snape's life and existence. Working quickly the pair scanned through and took everything of value from Snape's mind.

Harry was quite surprised to find that Severus Snape had been great friends with his mother for a good portion of her life up until Hogwarts. Apparently Lily had befriended Snape outside of Petunia's knowledge because Petunia hadn't known anything of the friendship. The Potter heir devoured those memories of his mother. Then the Rider came upon the memories of Snape's service to Voldemort and the memories of part of a prophecy which the greasy bastard had revealed to the Dark Lord. It was all Harry could do to keep himself from killing Snape when he realized the man was responsible for the death of James and Lily Potter. Snape even had the gall to ask Voldemort for Lily Potter as a prize. The athletic Rider held back because Snape needed to be tortured plenty before he was allowed to die.

Just as Harry pulled out of Snape's ravaged mind and began examining a newly acquired knowledge of the black arts of magic, knowledge of battle magic, and much experience in potions brewing and creation, several people burst through the doors of the classroom. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Poppy Pomfrey looked on the scene with horror.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

The Headmaster's Office a short while later…

"So Mr. Potter…would you care to tell me why you assaulted Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked gravely, all mirth vanished from his countenance.

Harry paused for a moment as if collecting himself before replying, "Would you care to tell me why you ensured I was placed with my magic hating relatives for eleven long years of emotional and physical abuse?"

Dumbledore actually winced before declaring, "I'm afraid you were safest there. It was for the greater good."

Harry couldn't believe the gall of the man to make such claims. The perceptive Rider could tell Dumbledore was lying from the quickening of the ancient warlock's heartbeat. Enhanced hearing was just one of the perks of such an advanced form.

"You're full of shit," Harry declared, causing the portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses that had been silent up until this point to cry out in outrage.

Dumbledore silenced the portraits with a wave of his hand before focusing intently at the unflinching gaze of the younger wizard. Harry felt a foreign mind trying to enter his own. With the ferocity of an enraged dragon the last Potter lashed out with a mental probe that manifested itself so strongly the defeater of Grindewald was flung out of his chair. The firebird in the corner of the room resting on a bronze perch squawked in protest.

"_Should I eat the turkey?"_ Saphira asked from her position behind her wizard. _"It looks tasty."_

Even Fawkes couldn't sense the dragon through Merlin's enchantments.

"_Only if it moves to attack me,"_ the seated mage told his companion as Dumbledore climbed to his feet with wand drawn. _"Although I think a phoenix might give you heartburn."_

"_You're a comedian,"_ Saphira replied sarcastically.

Dumbledore, a look of rage plastered on his wrinkled features, projected a silent stunner out of his wand with such an immense amount of energy the air rippled with the spell's passing. Harry easily dodged with his reflexes and closed the distance to the old man with little effort. The agile Rider plucked Dumbledore's wand from the Headmaster's grasp while bringing a knee up into the old man's groin. As Dumbledore dropped to his knees clutching his groin Harry returned to his seat calmly. Dumbledore was eying the taken wand in horror while Harry twirled the foci between his fingers.

"Listen up old man. This is how life is going to go while I'm at Hogwarts. I'll do whatever the hell I want. If you do anything…and I mean anything…to displease me I'll slit your throat while you are sleeping," Harry threatened, earning another cry of indignation from the portraits.

"_Take care of those annoying things would you?"_ The Rider requested of his dragon.

A large crash and grinding sound resounded out of nowhere and something tore through the wall of portraits as Dumbledore gaped on. Even the phoenix, Fawkes, squawked and gave the impression of gaping with its beak slightly open and staring at the damage emanating from nowhere detectable. The portraits were in tatters from the swipe of Saphira's tale.

"I know you can't expel me because you want me at your school for some reason. I know you were involved in the cover-up of what those three Slytherin seventh years were doing earlier in the week. I suspect that's pretty common around here under your watch. No more. Next time I'll make sure there's nothing left, like with your portraits. Now don't bother me again," Harry growled just before Saphira knocked Dumbledore's desk over onto the old man while her Rider leapt onto her back, vanishing from sight.

Saphira leapt out of the quickly expanded window and took flight. The dragon spiraled higher and circled the castle as her companion took the time to think.

"_Despite what I told Hermione none of that was really planned out,"_ Harry told Saphira.

"_I thought as much. But I think it went rather well given the circumstances,"_ Saphira replied.

"_Indeed it did. I knew something rotten was going on around here after there was no mention of those seventh year Slytherin rapists we took out. But what I learned from Snape's mind just proved it. The old man was covering up the rapes while pocketing very healthy bribes from the fathers of those pureblood bastards. That's just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to corruption in this world. No more of that shit. We'll keep the good students of Hogwarts safe," _the dragon Rider strongly projected to his partner, his passion on the matter clear to his dragon.

"_Agreed…and if we have a little fun along the way then neither of us will complain," _Saphira added with a feral tone to her thoughts.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

The End of Book One Chapter 3

Posted: 2/23/2013

Author's Note:

Well there's chapter 3. To see or join discussions about my stories join my Facebook group. The title of the group on my profile on is hyperlinked to the group.

I would appreciate assistance locating a story I read some years ago. It was a self-insert where the author arrived in the Harry Potter universe from his own mundane reality. He assisted Harry with some pretty awesome powers. I remember the author was paired with Hermione but for some reason the author returned home to his mundane universe, never thinking he would see Hermione again. But Hermione crossed over to the author's universe and came for him. I have vague recollections of Dumbledore possibly being told about the author's true origins but I could be mistaken. I don't really remember much else. Does anybody know what story I'm talking about?

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	4. Chapter 4

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 1**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Dragon and Rider circled towards one of the ramparts of the school. After landing a door was quickly found which allowed the pair to make good time in reaching Gryffindor tower. The whole school was abuzz with news of Harry Potter's actions in his first potions class. When the famous wizard walked through the passage to the common room protected by a portrait, he was met with the stares of most of the residents of his house and silence. The silence only lasted a few moments before a torrent of sound erupted from the students as they cheered the celebrity on. Congratulations were spewed forth by many, led by the Weasley twins.

Some minutes later Harry finally made it to Hermione and Neville sitting on one of the couches.

"I think you're going to be even more of a legend around here than you already were Harry," Neville declared with a grin.

"Harry…how could you assault a teacher? You nearly killed him," Hermione admonished quietly; perfectly aware she would get no support from any of the Gryffindors present in her views.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" Harry asked simply.

"Of course Harry. You know I trust you with my life," the book loving young woman declared while conveying her gratitude and affection for her best friend with her entrancing brown eyes.

"I know some information about Snape and Dumbledore that nobody else in this school, in the magical world, knows. I'm not yet ready to reveal what this knowledge entails or how I know it. But someday in the future you will know and you will hate Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape for it. I think I've showed great restraint in not killing either of them. Now, would you like to start on some homework?" The Potter warrior inquired.

Hermione stared intently at her friend for a moment longer before nodding her agreement. Neville also agreed to change subjects, thinking what his friend had done was bloody brilliant.

"I suppose we missed tea with Hagrid," Harry mused. "Although I doubt I will be receiving another invite given what just occurred between the Headmaster and I," the sorcerer added as he idly twirled Dumbledore's former wand.

The Potter male felt an affinity with the wand taken as a trophy. The foci gave off the sensation that magic would be easier to channel through it.

"Isn't that Professor Dumbledore's wand Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Harry flicked the wand and erected a cone of silence around himself and his two friends.

"It just might be Hermione," agreed the warlock as he marveled at the ease with which he had just erected that enchantment.

The spell had barely taken any effort at all and less magic than usual from its caster.

"Wait a second…that wand is made of Elder wood," the plant loving Neville exclaimed.

"So," Hermione replied with confusion shared by Harry.

"Sometimes I forget that you two aren't magic raised given how skilled you are with magic. There is a legend called _The Tale of the Three Brothers_. These three brothers, the Peverell brothers, were said to have been gifted three objects from Death himself when they managed to cross a river without being killed. These three gifts/objects are called the Deathly Hallows. The Hallows consisted of a stone which could summon shades of deceased loved ones, an invisibility cloak that could conceal its wearer from Death itself, and a wand which could perform feats of magic not normally possible and which ensured its wielder was never defeated in battle," Neville explained. "The Elder wand was the only wand that was ever made of elder wood. Normally that wood is too unstable for wand material. Previous attempts to use that wood in wands have resulted in the wielder losing an arm or more in a violent magical explosion. Harry you must be very careful. Many people throughout history have searched for the Hallows and even today many would kill for even one."

"Hmm…I wonder if this wand is part of what has allowed Dumbledore to become so powerful," Harry mused.

"Who knows," Hermione replied. "You'd best be careful Harry and not speak of that wand to anybody. Now let's get to doing our homework."

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

When the next Thursday rolled around the first years were excited about the promised flying lessons. Hermione and Neville were less excited and more nervous than anything. Harry had to reassure his friends several times that they would be fine. The Rider knew he would be a good flyer given his bond with Saphira. Neville had received an enchanted glass sphere called a Remembrall in the mail that morning from his grandmother. The object filled with a red smoke when the bearer had forgotten something but did not reveal what that forgotten something was. It sounded like a completely useless object to Harry. Draco Malfoy and his two wizard followers, Crabbe and Goyle, walked by at the time Neville had received his package. The perceptive Rider had sensed Malfoy had wanted to steal the Remembrall from Neville's hand but held back due to fear of the wizard who had thrashed Severus Snape so badly. The telepathic Potter knew Malfoy's arrogance and stupidity would eventually overcome fear but for the time being the respite from being bothered was nice.

The Gryffindor first years joined the Slytherins later that day on the school grounds where several lines of school brooms were laying waiting for a rider. A witch, Madam Hooch, with short gray hair arrived shortly.

"Everyone hurry up and stand beside your broomstick," Hooch barked. Harry took his place next to his broom between Neville and Hermione. "Stick out your right hand over the handle of your broomstick and tell it UP," the teacher instructed.

As the students began shouting the command with varying results Harry looked intently at his broom and whispered the command while visualizing the old construct leaping into his hand. Reality bent to the wizard's will and delivered the broom into his grasp. Hermione's broom moved a little while Neville's did not.

Hermione gazed at her best friend expectantly, knowing he would have some insight to offer due to his seemingly instinctual grasp of all things magical. Neville wasn't far behind the brown haired young woman in looking to the nearby celebrity.

"You just need to visualize the broom leaping into your hand and call on your magic like we do in spell casting," Harry explained. "There is no need to shout."

Neville and Hermione gained concentrated looks for a moment before whispering the command and their brooms leapt into their hands. The addendum to Hooch's instruction was quickly passed down the line and in short order everyone had summoned their broom. The flight instructor then schooled her students in how to appropriately sit on their booms. The students were quite glad for the invisible cushioning charms arranged in such a way so as to duplicate a comfortable seat.

"When my whistle sounds kick off from the ground hard and hover for a few moments before coming back to the ground by leaning forward," Hooch announced. "One, two," the woman began to count.

Harry's hand shot out and caught Neville's shoulder as he noticed his friend's muscles flex in readiness to leap early. The Longbottom heir was quite nervous.

"Steady there Neville," Harry cautioned as Hooch blew her whistle. "Now you can jump."

Neville leapt into the air while Hermione and Harry did the same. Harry quickly performed the maneuver before touching down. Hermione hadn't gone very high so touched down just after her best friend. Neville did not seem to be able to wrestle the old school broom into stabilizing and into the down position necessary to land. The Rider hopped on his broom and shot up into the air right next to his friend. The Potter heir grasped the handle of the errant broomstick with inhuman strength and willed the construct to stabilize with his magic. The broom settled and allowed Neville to land.

"Five points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter for excellent flying and the aid of a friend. Mr. Longbottom, here is a slightly better broom. I think it is time for that one to be retired," Hooch declared as she brought another broom for Neville from a bottomless satchel that had been concealed within her robes. "Now we will begin a series of exercises designed to familiarize you with flying."

Throughout the exercises Harry helped his two friends get comfortable with flying. Hermione did not care much for flying too high but she did not mind flying around at lower altitudes. Neville did not have too much trouble going a little higher than Hermione now that he had a better working broom but he did not go anywhere as close to the height Harry flew when Hooch let the students experiment much later in the flight session.

"Mr. Potter," Hooch drew the warlock's attention as she floated up next to him. "I would like to see if you can retrieve this snitch," the flight instructor explained as she held up a small golden ball which sprouted wings.

Harry nodded his agreement before Hooch released the magical object. The snitch immediately flew away at a very fast speed. With eyes sharper than a high elf's the Potter wizard tracked the snitch. Saphira, who was flying nearby, tracked the object as well. Harry willed his broom to move and tore off after his prey. The snitch seemed to be intelligent enough to discern it had a pursuer because it tried twisting through the air, turning sharply, flipping, and corkscrewing to get away. Harry stayed with the target through everything and even managed to gain on it. Finally the snitch dove towards the ground below at speeds that would be fatal to a non-magical person if a collision occurred. The Rider willed his broom to go faster, pushing more of his magic into his intent. The snitch drew nearer and nearer to the ground but still Harry did not pull up. With only a few feet to spare the warlock caught the snitch and pulled out of the dive, unintentionally performing his first Wronski Feint.

When Harry flew back towards his instructor he noticed the stunned look of amazement on her face and discerned the cheering of the Gryffindors who were on the ground.

"Mr. Potter…I think we need to go talk to Professor McGonagall," Hooch declared after she collected her wits.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

"And she put you on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team?" Tonks clarified in amazement.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "She pulled Oliver Wood right out of class. Hooch said I was the most natural flyer she had ever watched."

"Cor Harry, there hasn't been a seeker of your age in a long time," Tonks declared.

"In a century," Hermione confirmed.

Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Susan, Hannah, Neville, and Cho sat in a comfortable ring of chairs and couches in an unused classroom in an unused wing of the school on the sixth floor. When Hermione and Neville had learned that Tonks would be helping Harry with practical magic every evening in exchange for the Potter heir helping the fifth year with non-magical self defense the pair wanted in. Neville and Hermione did not feel the need to learn the non-magical self defense at the moment but they would probably change their minds in the future. The two first years were more than happy to learn practical magic from Tonks and Harry. The Gryffindor trio wanted to keep in touch with their three year mates they sat with on the train so had invited Hannah, Susan, and Cho to join the practice sessions.

"Wood was quite excited. He had to show me how to play of course but it was easy enough to learn the rules. I will have an extra practice session to attend every other day but I'll manage," Harry told his friends.

"That's great Harry," Susan said to her crush with a special smile just for him.

"So how have classes been going with Snape after what you did to him?" Cho questioned.

"Madam Pomfrey was only able to restore one testicle. I cursed it to throb painfully whenever Snape even looks at me with negative intent," the Rider replied.

The Potter mage's friends gaped at him in further amazement.

"How did you learn that spell?" Neville asked.

"I have my ways," Harry replied with an enigmatic smile.

"I heard Snape has been waking up every morning to a pile of dragon dung in his quarters and no matter how hard he tries to stop it he can't," Tonks announced. "You wouldn't know anything about that Harry would you?"

"I'm completely innocent," Harry declared, causing his friends to crack up.

Harry had discovered that the anti-apparation wards protecting Hogwarts did not stop him in the least from teleporting. The Rider wasn't quite sure why this was but did not lose any rest over the mystery. It wouldn't be until years later that the sorcerer discovered that the wizarding wards targeted the magical cores of witches and wizards. The dragon Rider's magical core was so vastly different from a normal witch or wizard's core that the wards couldn't even detect him. Harry's elf-like physiology affected him in ways he wouldn't become aware of for some time to come. There wasn't anything Snape could do to stop Saphira and her teleporting Rider from violating his quarters at will.

"So has anyone figured out what is on the third floor corridor? I know quite a few people in my house are curious about it," Cho spoke up.

"Typical wizard common sense…tell students a place is out of bounds on pain of death and they'll want to go investigate," Harry muttered loud enough for his friends to hear clearly.

"He hasn't even told the prefects what is in there," Tonks pointed out. "But I bet you know Harry."

All eyes focused on the dragon Rider. The warlock of course knew what was so dangerous about the third floor corridor. It hadn't been hard for Saphira or her enhanced Rider to pick up the canine scent of the Cerberus. Harry saw no harm in letting his friends know how dangerous wandering into that corridor was.

"There's a Cerberus behind one of the doors guarding the entrance to another chamber," Harry explained.

"A Cerberus," Hannah said weakly. "As in a giant dog with three heads that would rip a person to pieces," the Hufflepuff clarified.

"Indeed," Harry confirmed. "It's not a full grown Cerberus but it's still quite large. Dumbledore is a fool to keep such a beast in a school."

"Harry," Hermione admonished, still trying to overcome her idolization of authority figures.

"Hermione, you know I have no respect for that man. I've told you all some of what he has done to me in my life," the Potter mage growled, earning nods of agreement from his friends.

"Sorry," Hermione answered with an apologetic half smile.

"You will break that streak eventually Hermione," Harry assured the dentists' daughter.

Harry had explained a few of the things he had undergone at the Dursleys in his early years as well as the fact that Dumbledore had placed the Boy Who Lived there. Hermione was working on not idolizing all authority figures and only respecting those who earned it.

"Thank god Filch has been hovering around that corridor or a student would have likely been killed already," Tonks declared with obvious disapproval of the Headmaster's life choices. "Well let's get back to work. Your magic has had enough time to rest," the hard working prefect added as she got to her feet to continue training the first years.

None of the group of first years plus one second year grumbled. The magicians were too grateful that an older student would take the time to assist them in learning to wield magic.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

It was only a few days later that a long thin package arrived at breakfast with a note attached. By the shape of the package alone Harry could tell the parcel contained a broomstick. The flight enchantments common on all magical brooms were also fairly easy for the sorcerer to sense. He opened the note first.

_Do not open this package at the table for I do not wish everyone to see that I am gifting you a new Nimbus 2000. Consider it a gift for all of the birthdays I missed Mr. Potter. Oliver Wood will give you your first training session in Quidditch tonight on the pitch at seven o'clock._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry was intelligent enough not to look McGonagall's way but would most definitely be sending the professor a thank you letter later. The sorcerer let Neville and Hermione read the note while he slid the broom into one of the pockets in his robes. The pockets were enchanted to be bottomless and much larger on the inside than out. If anyone asked, the wealthy Potter wizard would simply say he paid to have the enchantments put in place but in truth he had cast the magic himself.

"It really is a very nice broomstick," Hermione admitted as she, Neville, and Harry examined the unwrapped flying tool a short while later in the first year Gryffindor boy's dorm.

"So you like my broomstick do you Hermione," said Harry with a slowly growing smile. "Perhaps I'll let you ride it later on," the sorcerer teased.

"Harry," the book loving witch whispered with a blush. Marshalling her courage Miss Granger replied in a technique the flirtatious Tonks would approve of, stating, "I'd be happy to ride your broomstick later Harry."

The two best friends stared intently at each other, neither backing down from the innuendo laced challenge. It was Neville who finally broke the silence.

"Guys, before you two jump each other I think you should be made aware that we are going to be late for class," Neville pointed out, which served to break Hermione out of the staring match.

Neville and Harry shared an amused look as Hermione headed towards the door, never wanting to be late for class. The Rider's gaze followed Hermione's cute bum out the door. The green eyed warlock would hold his friend to her offer to ride his broom someday and not the flying implement currently sitting on his bed.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

As soon as he was out of the front doors of the castle that night Harry leapt onto his new broom and shot into the air.

"_You should ride on me instead," _Saphira declared as she flew invisibly beside her favorite human.

"_Saphira, I ride on you all the time. Are you actually jealous of my broom?"_ Harry amusedly queried.

"_No, I just think you'd be safer on me than that twig," _Saphira replied with a mental sniff of disdain for the Nimbus.

The bonded pair flew together for awhile until Wood showed up. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain had the seeker fly for a portion of their allotted time practicing catching the snitch in order to let Harry get used to playing the sport on his new broom.

"We're going to win the Quidditch Cup this year for sure," Oliver declared with a grin. "Thank you McGonagall."

By the time the practice session was over Harry shared some of Wood's confidence in Gryffindor's chances at the Cup. The Potter mage had caught every snitch in record time thanks to his senses and the senses of his draconian companion. Several times the Rider had even had to let the snitch fly about for a bit in order to not seem too good at the task of catching the enchanted object.

Hermione was in the stands when Harry finished practice. The wizard flew down to his best friend.

"Where's Neville?" Harry inquired.

"Neville is helping Hannah with some Herbology homework," explained Hermione.

"So how about a ride," Harry offered.

"Sure," Hermione agreed as she stood up and approached her friend.

With a blush Hermione climbed onto the broom in front of her best friend and felt his arms wrap around her body to grip the handle between her legs.

"Hold on tight," the seeker urged before shooting into the air.

Hermione let loose a yip of joy as her friend flew expertly about the pitch. After some time of fast flying at lower heights the witch became comfortable enough to let her favorite wizard take her higher than she was comfortable going on her own. The two friends had a fantastic evening, one which they would repeat often throughout the coming years.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Time passed Harry by quickly. Between his training with his friends, Quidditch practice, his personal training, training with Saphira, and his extracurricular reading the Rider was kept quite busy. It was only thanks to his new physiology requiring no sleep in the conventional sense of the word that the mage was able to accomplish as much as he did. Saphira and Harry did all of their training together in the forest within his magical trunk. The magical tome in the tree house proved to be a valuable resource of spells, both modern and ancient. The tome looked up any spell Harry needed very quickly. With each passing day the dragon and her companion found themselves growing stronger.

Halloween morning provided the students with the scent of pumpkin based treats baking down in the kitchens. In Charms class Professor Flitwick broke an excited group of students into pairs so that they could learn to levitate objects. Harry's close friends had already mastered this charm a week after school started. The Rider himself had mastered the charm even before that and could now channel the spell through the silver mark on his palm so that he did not require a wand. Harry was naturally paired with Hermione. Neville was unfortunately stuck with Ronald Weasley because everyone else had quickly paired off.

"Remember class to utilize the swish and flick wrist movement we've been practicing. Also note that enunciation is key lest you end up like the wizard Baruffio whom as you will recall said f instead of s and acquired a buffalo on his chest," Flitwick warned the class.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville thought it best to hold back and pretend to fail at the charm for a few minutes. During this time Ron was shouting his attempts and flinging his arm about in a poor attempt at the correct wand movement.

Hermione couldn't stand the ginger's annoying voice much longer so informed him, "You need to make your gar longer Weasley. It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa."

"If you're so smart then let's see you do the spell," Ron replied.

Hermione shared an amused glance with her best friend and together both brought up their wands. Hermione performed the spell first with a whisper and a perfect wand movement followed by Harry catching the feather and making the object do an aerial show. The two top first years traded the feather back and forth as it danced about in the air above the table.

"Good show! See here what Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have managed to do," Flitwick called to the class.

As the three Gryffindor friends were walking away from the charms classroom later they all heard Ron Weasley's annoying voice coming from behind them.

"You think you're so clever Granger but you don't have any real friends. I bet Longbottom and Potter are just using you for homework answers," the youngest Weasley boy declared nastily.

"Unlike you Ron we aren't that shallow," Harry replied as he turned to face the jealous little bastard.

Neville's response was even better. The Longbottom heir's fist connected with Ron's jaw, laying the redhead out on the floor of the empty corridor.

"Don't badmouth our friend," Neville growled.

The Rider had been making sure nobody came into the corridor and noticed Neville's actions with his powerful mind.

"Come on, let's get to class," Harry suggested as he wrapped an arm around a smiling Hermione's waist.

"Thanks you two," Hermione whispered gratefully a short ways down the hall.

"Anytime Hermione, anytime," Harry assured while Neville nodded in agreement.

Ron's accusations were made even more ridiculous and baseless by the fact that Harry was slightly ahead of Hermione in class rankings.

At the Halloween Feast that night in the Great Hall the chamber was decorated with a diverse collection of enchantments. Thousands of transfigured bats fluttered about the Hall. The Rider could sense the barrier that prevented the creatures from flying too close to the students.

"I'll be right back. I have to go use the restroom," Hermione informed Harry by whispering into his ear.

"Alright, I'll save your seat," Harry assured as he found a spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Hermione going?" Neville asked, sitting next to Harry.

"She had to use the restroom. We'll save her a seat between us," explained the Potter heir.

It was only about two minutes after Hermione had left that Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall and up to the head table.

Loud enough for all to hear and while slumping against the head table Quirrell shouted, "There's a troll in the dungeons. I thought you should know."

The DADA professor then feinted.

"That man is the poorest excuse of a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor I've ever heard of," Neville commented.

"Neville, I'm going to go make sure the troll isn't anywhere near Hermione," the Rider announced as he stood, already locating the beast with his mind and noticed it was heading in Hermione's direction.

"I'll come with you," Neville decided as Dumbledore calmed the student population down and issued instructions for them to return to their dorms.

"No, I'll be fine by myself. Neville, some of those secrets I haven't told you yet," Harry began. "Well I don't want to reveal any of them to anybody if I don't have to. I'll be fine on my own," the warlock insisted.

"Alright Harry," Neville agreed, trusting his powerful friend.

Harry exited the Great Hall without notice as Saphira came up beside him and he grasped onto her concealed form. Dragon and Rider immediately apparated into the girl's bathroom Hermione currently occupied. The Rider slid off of his dragon to find Hermione just exiting the stall she had been in.

"Harry…what are you doing here…in the girl's loo?" Hermione demanded.

"There's a troll loose in the school. I came here immediately. Are you still wearing the necklace I gave you for your birthday?" The warlock inquired as he picked up the horrible smell of the approaching creature before Hermione began to notice.

"Of course," the witch agreed as she washed her hands quickly.

The locket was enchanted with powerful protection spells by the Rider from magic he had learned from the tome in his trunk tree house.

"Good, then stay in this room," Harry instructed before turning and passing through the door into the hallway.

The troll was waiting just outside. The twelve foot tall creature wearing nothing but a loincloth immediately noticed the wizard and raised a large club that was the size of the first year mage. The troll was big but quite unintelligent and slow compared to the speed his opponent could move at. The club came down but did not crush the wizard like the troll suspected it would. Harry simply caught the weapon by the blunt part with his immense strength and yanked it from his opponent's grasp. The sound of the club hitting the floor if Harry had simply dodged would have drawn the attention of many of the castle's occupants. Hermione's gasp from where she peeked out of the bathroom let the warlock know his friend was watching.

The sorcerer did not much care at this point as he ran forward and dodged behind the troll. Harry then leapt onto the creature's back easily, wrapped his right arm around the troll's neck, and then pulled. The troll's neck snapped quickly under the Rider's grasp. The troll began to collapse backwards but Harry caught it and lowered it gently to the floor. When her best friend turned to face her Hermione noticed he wasn't even winded.

"How…how did you do that?" Hermione asked, in awe of her friend's power and strength.

"This is not the time or the place for explanations," Harry replied. "We need to be getting out of here. I don't want to explain to the teachers how I just did that."

"Right," Hermione agreed.

The dragon Rider took his friend's hand while Saphira was also touching him and the three teleported away to the room they practiced spells in. Hermione was surprised to find Tonks present.

"What are you doing here Tonks?" Hermione inquired.

"I could ask the same of you two. How did you get in here? I'd say you were invisible but the door never opened," the Hufflepuff pointed out.

"_I think it's time they both knew a little more,"_ Saphira suggested.

"_Indeed,"_ Harry projected back at his dragon. "Have a seat please ladies," the warlock requested aloud.

"So what's up Harry?" Tonks prompted when she was seated on the nearest couch on her favorite wizard's right with Hermione on his left.

"First off I need you two to agree to this spell I know. It works like a magical oath but instead of being threatened with the loss of your magic or life you simply won't be able to talk about what the spell is protecting except with each other or me," explained the mage.

"I've never heard of such a spell. It would be downright useful," Tonks pointed out.

"That's because everyone who has ever been put under the spell by its creator was also spelled to keep this enchantment's existence a secret," Harry announced.

"Who was the creator?" Hermione queried.

"Agree to the spell and I will tell you," the Potter heir replied.

Both females soon agreed and Harry cast the enchantment.

"It all started on my first visit to Diagon Alley," the wizard began to explain. "I found out Merlin was my ancestor and he left a few artifacts in my family vault for a certain descendant. I passed the tests to gain access to these artifacts. Hermione you knew I could teleport from a young age which you did not know Tonks. What's unusual is that anti-apparation wards don't stop me, including those around Hogwarts."

"Cor," Tonks whispered in amazement. "You're the heir to Merlin and you can apparate anywhere."

"Hermione, you already knew some of what I could do. What you did not know yet and Tonks found out when we first met is that I'm also a metamorphmagus. What neither of you know is that this isn't my true form. This was my base form before I uncovered certain artifacts. This is my base form now," Harry explained as he shifted into his true elf-like physiology.

Both females gaped at their friend as he stood and faced them, looking like a Princeling.

"You're gorgeous," Hermione whispered, earning a nod of agreement from a for once speechless Tonks.

Regaining her power of speech Tonks declared, "You look like a high elf. They supposedly went extinct millennia ago."

"I'm not so sure they are as extinct as everyone believes," Harry replied with a faraway look, remembering the beautiful elf woman he had glimpsed in a vision when Saphira's egg had hatched.

"What do you mean? And this is how you took out that troll isn't it," Hermione questioned.

"You took out the troll?" Tonks queried while her eyes roamed over the Rider's handsome form, unable to keep her gaze off of him.

Hermione was suffering from the same problem as the Hufflepuff.

"Hermione, I have a feeling you will find out some day. The troll was threatening Hermione so I killed it," Harry responded.

"With his bare hands," Hermione added with her face flushed while her mind had trouble focusing.

"Harry with you in that form I seem to be experiencing what men feel around Veela from what I've read," Tonks whispered before licking her lips. "If you don't change back now I won't be held accountable for what I'm going to do to you."

"Me too," Hermione added.

Harry kept that concept in mind for later before changing back.

"Interesting," the mage concluded as his draw on the two witches lessened somewhat although still maintaining an above normal presence now that they were aware of his true appearance.

"Show us what else you can do," Tonks suggested.

Harry spent some time showing the two cute witches what he could do but still keeping some of his abilities hidden and secret.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

The End of Book One Chapter 4

Posted: 3/29/2013 (Edited Version)

Author's Note:

Well there's chapter 4. To see or join discussions about my stories join my Facebook group. The title of the group on my profile on is hyperlinked to the group.

Last time I posted in this story I asked for help in locating a self insert fic. Approximately a half dozen people suggested A Curse of Truth was what I was looking for. This is incorrect. The end of that story was not happy and Hermione did not end up with the self-insert character. I believe the self-insert character in the story I am looking for ended up going back to the Harry Potter universe with Hermione. Note that I suspect this story is quite old. I've been reading fanfiction since 2007. The author of A Curse of Truth has only been playing in the fanfiction realm since about 2010 I think. Below is the message I posted last chapter again in hopes someone will identify this fic.

I would appreciate assistance locating a story I read some years ago. It was a self-insert where the author arrived in the Harry Potter universe from his own mundane reality. He assisted Harry with some pretty awesome powers. I remember the author was paired with Hermione but for some reason the author returned home to his mundane universe, never thinking he would see Hermione again. But Hermione crossed over to the author's universe and came for him. I have vague recollections of Dumbledore possibly being told about the author's true origins but I could be mistaken. I don't really remember much else. Does anybody know what story I'm talking about?

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	5. Chapter 5

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 1**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

When November arrived the weather grew colder. This time was also the start of Quidditch season. It was the first Saturday in November that Harry's first Quidditch match against Slytherin house took place. The Potter heir could feel Snape and Dumbledore's glares on him. This was nothing new. The older pair of wizards had been glaring regularly at the Potter warlock ever since he had thrashed both. Harry still went to potions class but Snape no longer acknowledged the first year's presence after coming to the realization that Dumbledore couldn't punish the celebrity. The Rider knew that wasn't the end of things and suspected something would eventually happen but felt reasonably confident that he was prepared for whatever came. The shape-shifter ignored the glares and downed a healthy breakfast.

The stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch were filled by eleven o'clock. Quite a few spectators sported magical binoculars called omnoculars. The basic model just had magically enhanced vision to help the viewer see over greater distances and focus in on smaller objects but the more expensive models could record scenes viewed for later playback. Susan, Hannah, Cho, and Tonks had joined Hermione and Neville in the Gryffindor stands to cheer their friend on. The group sported a banner which read _"Go Harry!"_ One of the girls had enchanted the letters to glow and zip around the material the banner was depicted on.

Wood gave the team a speech he repeated before every match Harry knew from his copied memories. The Potter heir tuned Wood out for the most part as he focused on the coming match against Slytherin. The green eyed Rider followed his team out onto the pitch where Madam Hooch was waiting as referee.

"I expect a clean game for all. Mount your brooms," Hooch directed.

Harry's memories from the twins told him Hooch never did anything to stop any games that weren't clean. After the players were on their brooms Hooch blew her whistle and started the match. The fifteen players shot into the sky.

"Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor has taken possession of the Quaffle first off because she is an excellent chaser and quite good looking as well," Lee Jordan began to announce.

"Jordan!" McGonagall's voice cut in over Lee's commentary with censure.

Harry tuned Lee out as he tracked the snitch, never letting it leave his incredible sight.

"_This game doesn't seem to be a challenge for you,"_ Saphira pointed out.

"_No it isn't," _Harry agreed as he flew around the pitch while pretending to search for the snitch. _"But it excites the witches."_

Harry's reply got an amused snort out of his dragon. The Quaffle was being run up and down the field meanwhile before Gryffindor finally scored the first goal.

"_These magicals are quite excitable about this game in general,"_ Saphira observed as the Gryffindor stands cheered loudly at the goal scored.

Soon after, a Slytherin beater hit a Bludger towards the Potter mage but the agile warlock easily dodged the projectile.

"_If they actually hit you I'll sit on them,"_ Saphira promised her bonded with a growl.

"_I suppose I should end it now before anymore cheating can occur,"_ Harry replied before shooting towards the snitch.

"Potter appears to have spotted the snitch," Lee Jordan shouted excitedly.

The Slytherin seeker, Terrence Higgs, flew off towards the Potter heir but had no hope of catching the snitch before the Rider.

"_Look out,"_ Saphira warned but the action was unnecessary because her Rider saw Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain, intentionally fly into the path to the snitch at a point that would have been too late for a normal person to avoid a collision.

The shape-shifter was no normal person and channeled his magic into his broom, bending reality to his will. Harry swerved around the elder wizard, mostly. The warrior mage's knee met Flint's face with enough force to completely knock the cheater clean off his broom unconscious. Without much effort the agile elf like Rider snatched the snitch from the air a few yards away.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 160 to 0," Lee announced.

The cheering that ensued for the winning catch was much louder than when Gryffindor had scored the first time in the game.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

That night after the massive party in Gryffindor tower, Harry was looking to work off some of his frustration at having to deal with all his fans. The celebrity wasn't used to all of the fawning his fans layered upon him. The atmosphere of the party apparently had given these people the courage to overcome their usual restraint in approaching the defeater of Voldemort. The best way for Harry to blow off some steam was with a workout of his magic. To this end the warlock went to the abandoned classroom he routinely practiced magic with the others in.

"Rough night Harry," Tonks prompted when the wizard entered the dark room.

"Tonks what are you doing sitting here in the dark?" Harry queried as he approached the Hufflepuff who was seated on a love seat.

"I was waiting for you," Tonks answered as she pulled the wizard down into the seat next to her before proceeding to kiss him.

Harry was surprised but eagerly returned the kiss. Several moments later, when Tonks broke the lip lock she began trailing kisses over his jaw line. When she reached the Rider's ear the witch swirled her tongue around the sensitive flesh before nibbling a bit. The sorcerer felt his companion's hands slide up to the crotch of his jeans where she began rubbing his already hard bulge.

"I think you deserve a proper reward for playing so well today," the sultry female purred as she freed her favorite type of wand from the confines of its owner's trousers.

"You will get no argument from me," Harry moaned while his friend stroked his length.

**A Smut Scene was here (see Hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

After that first passionate night Tonks and Harry shared many more amorous rendezvous. Tonks was much more playful and affectionate during her private martial arts training sessions with the Potter male. Soon it was December. Halfway through the month a blanket of snow coated the landscape in white in the middle of the night. Harry had signed up to leave Hogwarts for Christmas. The green eyed sorcerer would be staying with the Grangers for the first part of the vacation and then with Nymphadora and her family for the latter half of the Holiday. The school was riddled with mistletoe.

Harry took great delight in finding these mistletoe decorations when he was around his female friends. Susan and Cho blushed like mad after they were kissed on the lips by the celebrity while Hermione was growing less shy about such events as she received more kisses. Nymphadora pressed herself against the handsome wizard and proceeded to explore his mouth with her tongue, an exhibition that had the other first years among the group of friends staring and learning. Out of a silent agreement with Neville, Harry did not kiss Hannah and the Longbottom heir only kissed that particular Hufflepuff witch.

The Grangers were very warm to their favorite young wizard. Even though he was staying with the Grangers for the first part of his holiday Harry spent his nights sleeping with Tonks. It was something the pair had taken to doing at school as well. No wards seemed to be able to stop Harry's ability to apparate. Wards set upon his room at the Grangers alerted the mage if he suddenly needed to get back there.

"Merry Christmas Harry," Tonks whispered before she woke her lover up in one of the best ways imaginable.

Almost an hour later a sweaty Rider announced, "That was the best Christmas present ever!"

"That wasn't your present Harry. You will get that later," Nymphadora purred before pecking his lips affectionately. "Now you'd best get back to the Grangers."

When the sorcerer had teleported away the Hufflepuff grinned mischievously. Harry reappeared in the Grangers' guest room and quickly sought out a shower. Once he was cleaned up the warlock went downstairs to find an excited Hermione sitting on her living room couch. Her best friend sat down next to the brown haired witch.

"Someone is excited," Harry teased.

"It's Christmas Harry!" The witch replied, as if that explained everything.

"Merry Christmas you two," Emma greeted the two magicals as she entered the living room wearing a robe followed by her husband.

The two youths replied in kind. Emma sat by the Christmas tree and began passing out presents. Harry received many wonderful and thoughtful gifts but he was happiest with the reactions his presents to others got.

"What's this?" Emma inquired when she opened one of her gifts to hold what looked like a wand.

"That is an object I enchanted to contain one type of spell. This type of enchantment draws its power from runes which collect ambient magic. I'll show you how to use the magic later but essentially you can use that item to clean anything you want magically instantly," Harry explained.

"This is brilliant," Emma declared happily.

"What are these?" Dan questioned after opening up a gift meant for both him and his wife.

The objects in question were a pair of metallic looking armbands.

"Those are illusory bands. I also enchanted those myself. They allow the wearer to make their clothes look like whatever the wearer wants. It's only an illusion but you will never have to go buy clothes for the value of the aesthetics again if you don't want to," Harry explained.

This gift earned the mage a hug from the attractive Emma Granger. If Hermione was half as attractive as her mother when she matured then the witch would be quite the catch. The perceptive Rider could sense already that Hermione would likely surpass her mother's beauty, quite a feat.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Later that evening…

Harry lay naked on Nymphadora's bed waiting for a very special present the Hufflepuff had promised him. A partial sense damping charm did not allow the wizard to see, hear, or smell. The mage could of course reach out with his magic but chose not to spoil the surprise. Suddenly Harry felt something warm and soft slide around the tip of his prick.

**A Smut Scene was here (see Hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Later…

"Was it some type of polyjuice potion?" Harry inquired as he laid with a sweaty Hermione on one side of him and an equally sweaty Tonks on his other.

"Hermione discovered that if you polyjuice yourself as a metamorphmagus you can shift between the form of that metamorphmagus and your own base form and can also modify that base form accounting for age among other things. This is why Hermione looks older," Nymphadora explained.

"I don't think anybody had ever tried using a bit of a metamorphmagus as the key ingredient for polyjuice before," Hermione explained. "I have also noticed that I retain a small amount of ability to manipulate my base form even after the polyjuice has worn off. I haven't done anything noticeable yet because I did not want to spoil your surprise Harry. But from now on my teeth will be perfect, my hair will be straight, my breasts will be larger, and my hips will be filling out much more quickly than they would have conventionally."

"I see nothing wrong with that," Harry replied before kissing his gorgeous new lover.

The amorous trio spent a great deal of time exploring each other for the rest of the day. Saphira did not leave the forest in her Rider's trunk until he was done mating. The dragon had been enjoying some good long naps in the tree house in the magical forest.

In fact it was during that same day that Hermione lost her other virginity.

**A Smut Scene was here (see Hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Alas all good things must come to an end. Soon Harry and his friends and lovers were back at Hogwarts. At the first Quidditch practice of the new term Harry learned that Snape would be refereeing the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The Potter heir wondered if he was going to have to remind the potions brewer of the folly of crossing an heir of the Marauders.

As the match was about to start Harry remembered Wood's earlier comment, stating, "I don't mean to pressure you Harry but if ever we needed an early catch of the snitch it's now. Snape can't be allowed to show his true bias too much."

"_That's exactly what I intend to do,"_ Harry told Saphira just as the game began.

The Rider did not fool around and instead shot straight for the snitch. Before a goal could even be scored the shape-shifter had the snitch in his grasp. The cheering was monumental. After the players landed the keen eyed Potter noticed Snape spitting on the ground with bitterness.

"_His bitterness and hate has consumed him,"_ Saphira observed.

Rider and dragon were continually torturing Snape with many varied minor attacks worthy of the son of a Marauder. Snape was impotent in his ability to deal with the situation because Dumbledore had forbidden the potions brewer from retaliating against the dangerous first year. It was a short while later while her Rider was enjoying a nice hot shower in the locker room that Saphira informed Harry that Snape was suspiciously heading into the Forbidden Forest.

The Potter mage dried himself with a charm then transported his clothes into place. The warlock then apparated onto Saphira's back where they couldn't be detected. The dragon followed on the ground, thankful for the enchantments concealing her which prevented anything from detecting the noise of her movements. After the dragon had passed over an area the depressions from her footprints were magically filled in. Saphira easily tracked Snape from his scent and found him talking to Quirrell.

"I…I don't…under-understand…why you wanted…to…to meet me here…Severus," Quirrell stuttered.

"It's private here. Students shouldn't be hearing anything about the Stone," Snape replied. "I know you are after the Stone. You don't want to make me your enemy Quirrell," Snape threatened while stepping towards the turban wearing instructor.

"But…but I don't…know…what…you're…talking about," Quirrell declared with a gasp of mock fright.

Yes, Rider and dragon could see it now. Quirrell was faking his mannerisms. This could be discerned from the wizard's respiration, posture, facial features, heartbeat, and many other indicators the two immortals could sense.

"Soon we will have another conversation where you will declare your true loyalties Quirrell," Snape warned before stalking out of the clearing.

"_Now let's find out what this wizard is really up to," _Saphira suggested.

Attuned with his companion the elf-like-warlock leapt free of the dragon and became visible just before landing half a dozen feet in front of Quirrell.

"Harry Potter," Quirrell said with no trace of a stutter and sudden glee in his tone. "First years shouldn't be alone in the Forbidden Forest."

"Who are you really?" Harry queried. "I know you're faking that stutter and are after the Philosopher's Stone."

"Smart boy…what do you know about the Stone?" Quirrell demanded.

"I know you will never get it," Harry declared while drawing one of his wands.

"Tell me what you know," Quirrell shouted while his own wand appeared in his hand and a binding curse shot from the tip.

Harry sidestepped the curse with ease and it was in the frustration Quirrell felt that the instructor let his tight control over his magic and aura slip. Saphira and her Rider sensed the elder wizard's great evil. Saphira wasted no time in pouncing on Quirrell. The dragon's great bulk came down from the apex of her leap and crushed Quirrell with a rather disturbing sound. The trees shook with the force of the impact.

"_That was easy,"_ Saphira announced as she stood up. _"Ewww…I have parts of him on my belly."_

Harry transported the remains into the center of the clearing to examine them for anything unusual. Quirrell hadn't seemed like a normal wizard. There wasn't much recognizable from the remains but while examining them a spirit flew up at the young wizard.

"Potter…you cannot defeat me. I am Lord Voldemort!" The shade screamed. "I will take you as my host!"

Harry apparated to the other side of the clearing to put some room between himself and the shade of Voldemort. Before the evil being could try to possess her Rider again Saphira let loose a torrent of flames which formed into a wall from her maw, her first flames. The shade immediately halted at the sight of the flames which seemed more powerful than Fiendyfire. Gathering her wits from her surprise at her instinctual reaction to defend her Rider Saphira began directing the flame towards Voldemort. By then the shade had sense enough to flee.

"_Your first fire,"_ Harry said happily while hugging the dragon around her thick neck.

"_My first fire,"_ an equally excited Saphira agreed. Wrapping her mind around the situation that had just occurred the dragon added, _"So Voldemort still exists in some form and he was after that magical rock we acquired during your Christmas break."_

"_It would seem so,"_ Harry agreed while thinking of the Philosopher's Stone sitting in his trunk.

During Christmas break Rider and dragon had explored the mystery of the third floor corridor thoroughly. The elf-like Potter had teleported Saphira and himself into the castle. The Cerberus had cowered back in fear when presented with the sight of the greater predator that Saphira was. Harry easily recognized the Devil's Snare plant from his studies and dispatched it with a flame charm. The room with the flying keys had been a joke. The Rider had probed the other side of the door with his powerful mind and after making sure that there was open space on the other side he had simply teleported through. The giant chess board had been bypassed via Saphira's enchanted collar. The chess set's alert ward couldn't even sense the dragon.

Likewise the slumbering troll couldn't sense the dragon or Rider on her back. The walls of magical flame in an obstacle obviously designed by Snape did not even activate because again the alert ward couldn't sense Harry and Saphira. The last obstacle was an ancient mirror which showed the gazer their greatest desire. Dumbledore had obviously altered the mirror to hold the Stone. The Stone was held in a pocket dimension viewable only via the mirror but if Harry could see something then he could remotely teleport it. After transporting the Stone into his hand dragon and Rider had teleported out of the school.

Once safely away from Hogwarts Harry had examined the Stone. After testing the age of the material and finding it to be rather recently created the sorcerer determined it was not the original. But further experimentation showed the object to be a true Philosopher's Stone. Harry suspected this Stone was created by Dumbledore. The Headmaster had been a student of Flamel's at one time. It was not inconceivable that Dumbledore would have eventually figured out how to make his own Stone. That explanation was far more likely than someone who was smart enough to survive over six centuries lending the source of their long life to someone who had lived barely one and a half.

"_Come on; let's go back to the school. I'm sure there is a party waiting," _Harry suggested before climbing onto his dragon and teleporting them away.

The remains of Quirrell wouldn't be found for several days. It would be concluded that some wild beast in the Forbidden Forest had gotten the stuttering instructor.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

The End of Book One Chapter 5

Posted: 5/4/2013 (Edited Version)

Author's Note:

Well there's chapter 4. To see or join discussions about my stories join my Facebook group. The title of the group on my profile on is hyperlinked to the group.

I had intended to post this update earlier but on the 22nd of April our house caught fire and it was a total loss. The aid we have received helped restore my hope in humanity somewhat. My family all got out safely and luckily I had my flash drives on me with my stories on them. I was even able to recover my external hard drives and pull the data off of them although the interface boards were fried. I urge all of you to go out to WalMart and invest in a fireproof and waterproof safe. One large enough to store my HP Mini only cost me forty dollars. I think it will even fit my external hard drives. The water did almost as much damage as the fire. If you do not have insurance on your property I also urge you to go get some. We never thought a fire would happen to us but it did. I don't know how regular updates will be for the next six months to a year as I figure out where I will be living. My family and I are currently staying in a rental house that could sell any time after which we would be forced to move out quickly. I was so shaken up after watching most of my worldly possessions burn that I couldn't focus enough to write for a week. Living out of a hotel didn't help. There are pictures of what is left of my house on my Facebook group.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	6. Chapter 6

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 1**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

As time drew on Hermione began to stress somewhat about the upcoming final exams. Even though the exams were ten weeks away Miss Granger was studying as much as she could for them. Harry, Tonks, and their other friends all found ways to distract the blossoming bookworm from her self induced stress. Harry's method of pleasuring Hermione so that she couldn't think straight seemed to be most effective. The teachers had increased the homework load accordingly but Harry still did not find the work much of a challenge given that he had memories from several people completing the same assignments.

One night Saphira discovered something quite surprising.

"_Harry…I believe the groundskeeper, Hagrid, has a dragon in his hut,"_ Saphira announced.

"_A dragon,"_ Harry replied in surprise.

"_A baby but a dragon none the less. I can smell and hear it. I think it just hatched. My own scent was masking the little one while it was in its egg but now that it has hatched I can smell it,"_ Saphira explained.

When Harry teleported onto Saphira's back the dragon flew down to the groundskeeper's hut. The structure was already smoldering because the baby dragon had set the structure ablaze on the inside. Draco Malfoy was peering inside the hut through one of the small windows. The Rider reached into the Malfoy heir's mind and caused the blonde to go away and forget any knowledge of dragons.

Saphira gazed in through the window with her Rider and the pair saw Hagrid cooing over a small black dragon with stubs where horns would eventually grow and large orange eyes. The groundskeeper was unaware that his hut was on fire but became aware moments later when the flames rushed up an entire wall. Hagrid turned to confront the blaze and at the same time Saphira relaxed her collar's concealment of her scent. The baby dragon immediately picked up the elder female's scent and rushed towards the window.

"Norbert," Hagrid shouted in dismay as he turned to see his new dragon escaping.

"_Take him into the trunk Saphira,"_ Harry urged his companion as Norbert, a dragon the wizard now recognized as a Norwegian Ridgeback, followed its nose right up to the invisible larger dragon.

Saphira waited until her Rider was off of her and the baby dragon was touching her before activating the portkey feature of her collar, taking her and the smaller dragon into the forest within her wizard's trunk. Harry had already disillusioned himself and watched as Hagrid took off into the Forbidden Forest searching for Norbert. The invisible wizard put the fire out before teleporting into his trunk. Hagrid would spend the next week fruitlessly searching for the dragon but couldn't exactly tell anybody what he had tried to keep as a pet. Raising dragons in Britain was illegal without Ministry authorization.

Norbert took to Saphira and Saphira took to the baby dragon. The trunk forest provided plenty of space for the baby dragon to grow and thrive without threat of a larger predator eating it. The same could not be said for the Forbidden Forest given some of the dangerous creatures that lived in that wooded realm.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Harry learned during his nighttime excursions with Saphira that Quirrell had been drinking the blood of unicorns. Unicorn blood would stave off death if imbibed but the life gained this way would be a shadow of true life. Dragon and Rider began making excursions into the Forbidden Forest, exploring further and further. With the ability to teleport through Hogwarts' wards the pair could go quite a distance into the forest and still get back in time before the other students were up. There were quite a few strange magical creatures in the forest, both monstrous and beautiful.

"_I bet I'd have fun setting that giant spider nest ablaze," _Saphira observed one night as she and her Rider tracked several of the acromantulas back to their nest.

The perceptive pair could smell and hear the greater number of the giant arachnids inside the thick growth of trees the spiders had pulled together via webbing.

"_You had best wait until you are bigger,"_ Harry cautioned. _"Acromantulas are highly poisonous."_

The dragon and her Rider also discovered species that weren't listed in any magical tome. There were creatures of fire, water, and air. These elementals were very good at hiding but Harry and Saphira were quite perceptive via their sense of smell and hearing along with their magical senses. Whenever the draconian pair got close the elementals would merge with the Earth or some other natural structure and hide. There were many other undiscovered species. The dragon and her companion decided that they would study these creatures more in the coming years.

Sometimes Saphira took Norbert into the Forbidden Forest on these excursions but she never let him out of her sight. The smaller dragon was growing quite rapidly. Harry was working on enchanting a collar for the Norwegian Ridgeback similar to Saphira's. The spells were provided by the golden tome Merlin had created.

An interesting aspect of the Forbidden Forest and one reason why it was forbidden was that the wooded realm sometimes shifted and changed shape, grew and expanded. This could be quite confusing for most visitors. The forest was saturated with magic. Hogwarts and the forest were at the intersection of many ley lines, natural conduits of magical energy. Dragons of Saphira's breed had impeccable sense of direction and location. Once she had visited somewhere Saphira could find her way back there with ease. Harry shared this directional sense because he was connected with his dragon on a deep level.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

**A Smut Scene was here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

Soon enough the end of year exams had arrived. Harry found the anti-cheating charmed quills amusing. The Potter male and his group of close friends did exceptionally well on the practical portion of their exams due to the extensive practice they had been through with Tonks. History of Magic was the last exam for the first year Gryffindors.

"That test was far less difficult than I had assumed it would be," Hermione declared before going through a detailed summary of the harder questions.

Harry debated the correct answers with his younger girlfriend as Neville followed them out onto the grounds where they joined their friends from other houses. Partway through the term Harry and Hermione had convinced their other first year friends to use the time spent in Binns' classroom to actually read proper history texts instead of listening to the ghost drone on about goblin rebellions. Due to this belated studying of History of Magic Susan, Hannah, and Neville did not do quite as well as Harry and Hermione but the three did a lot better than most of the other first years. Tonks and Cho soon joined the first years under the large tree near the lake.

"That feels good," Nym declared in reference to the cooling charm encircling the area around the tree as she sat beside her boyfriend.

"It's my magic…of course it would make you feel good," Harry whispered to his lover.

Nym shivered at the closeness her mate provided along with the sexy sound of his voice.

"Someone is wound up," Hermione teased Tonks. "Perhaps you need to go for a swim in the lake in order to cool off."

"That sounds like a capitol ideal," Harry declared before concentrating on his power to remotely teleport objects.

The Rider had learned there was an advanced spell that did something similar but it wasn't supposed to work on entire living beings. But the younger magicals did not know about that restriction even though they had likely observed their parents using the spell.

"Harry Potter," Hermione screeched as she surfaced from her dunking in the lake.

"Oh you are going to get it Potter," Nym added.

"Let's get him," Susan suggested while drawing her wand.

"There is no reason to fight Susan. I will gladly come closer to you when you are all wet," the Rider purred before he ran and dove into the lake.

"_You have made her blush,"_ Saphira informed her companion while swimming lazily around the lake, unknowingly scaring the giant squid which resided in the body of water even if it couldn't exactly consciously sense the dragon.

"_I am going to make them all blush dozens of times more before the day is over,"_ the Marauder's heir declared before transfiguring the outfits of his friends into swimwear, quite revealing non-magical swimwear.

Harry would prove a man of his word as he played in the water with his friends for the rest of the day.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

The last Quidditch match of the year was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. The results were the same as all of Gryffindor's previous matches. Harry did not give the opposing Seeker any chance and caught the snitch within minutes of the game starting. Cho said she was thinking about trying out for the team the next year to give him a challenge. The Quidditch Cup belonged to Gryffindor for the first time in years. The party held in the Gryffindor common room the evening of the victory was epic. Fred and George kept on suggesting a Gryffindor Quidditch team orgy until Angelina threatened to hex their bits off. They were rather subdued after that declaration from the Chaser.

At the leaving feast, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table between Neville and Hermione. The rest of the members of the Potter male's group of friends were sitting at their own house tables for the night. The Great Hall was decorated in Gryffindor colors of red and gold to celebrate that house's accomplishment of winning the House Cup in addition to the Quidditch Cup. When Dumbledore arrived he began what seemed like a well practiced speech.

"Another year has come to a close. The house points stand as follows: Slytherin with three hundred and twelve points is in fourth place; Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points is in third place; Ravenclaw with four hundred and fifty-seven points is in second place; and Gryffindor with eight hundred and twenty-three points is in first place," Dumbledore announced garnering much cheering from the winning house.

Soon the food was on the table. Almost from the moment his drink appeared in his glass the perceptive Rider sensed the potion it contained. The magic of the fluid combined with his keen sense of smell alerted Harry that something was not right in his drink.

"_Harry,"_ Saphira sent in a warning tone because she too could smell the unusual liquid.

"_Do not worry…I sense it as well," _the wizard assured his bonded.

Channeling his magic through the mark on his palm saw the liquid surreptitiously vanish while the Rider feigned drinking. When the contents of the goblet were emptied it refilled itself with the same potion laced beverage. Throughout the sumptuous meal Harry was able to identify the potion from the scent of the ingredients. The potion was a concoction meant to enslave the drinker to the will of whoever had cast a spell on the mixture as it was being brewed.

"_Dumbledore and Snape are gazing at you periodically with smugness written on their features,"_ the invisible dragon informed her partner just before the feast ended.

"_Those two wankers are in for a surprise when they try to use that potion's capabilities," _Harry replied.

Dumbledore's attempt came that night shortly after the other boys in Harry's dorm fell asleep. The old man snuck into the first year dormitory under an invisibility charm and whispered in the Rider's ear.

"_Harry, tomorrow you will return to Privet Drive and stay with the Dursleys for the entire summer. When you come back to school you will show me the proper respect befitting my station. You will never disobey me again. You will show Professor Snape the proper respect befitting his position and listen to the instructions he gives you. Over the summer you will write down in detail an explanation of how you were able to do what you did when you confronted me in my office earlier in the year and give it to me when you return next school year. I will have further instructions for you that you will obey next year,"_ Dumbledore commanded.

Shortly after the old man had left Snape showed up with some rather simple instructions.

The greasy bastard whispered, _"After you get home this summer you shall make a trip to Gringotts and withdraw half of your money and mail it to me inside of a weightless bag."_

It seemed Dumbledore had told his spy what he planned on commanding Harry to do without realizing that spy was planning on skipping the country with half the Potter fortune. If Harry had been under the effects of the potion then he would have had to obey Snape's command. As it was the green eyed sorcerer was tempted to slaughter Snape. But Harry did not want the creature with a great deal of blame for his parents' death to escape so easily.

"_We will have to devise some even more painful ways to make those two pay for what they have done,"_ Saphira suggested.

"_Next year we will make Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape aware of why you don't mess with a dragon_ _Rider,"_ Harry agreed.

The end of year exam results were given to the students the morning of leaving before they departed for the train. Harry was in first place for his class followed closely by Hermione. Susan, Hannah, and Neville tied for third place out of the class of 1997. Great mirth was gained in the compartment the Potter wizard and his group of friends (and mates) shared when he revealed the results of Ron Weasley's grades. Ron had failed first year utterly and completely and therefore would have to repeat the grade if he wished to remain at Hogwarts.

"You will be over in the morning?" Hermione clarified, addressing her best friend.

"Yes, after I pick up the others. It will be fun to swim in your pool every day," Harry confirmed.

Leaning into her wizard's ear, Nym purred, "Hermione's pool most definitely is not the only wet fun thing you will be diving into this summer Mr. Potter."

Hermione and Nym were standing on either side of their boyfriend.

"Wench…just for that I will be paying you a _visit_ tonight," Harry promised while using his telepathy to ensure nobody else was paying too much attention to him as he gave his girlfriends' bums a squeeze.

"Make sure you pick me up first Harry," Hermione whispered with a grin before both beauties gave a parting kiss to their man.

"_It's going to be a great summer,"_ Harry informed his dragon while climbing onto her back, disappearing from sight immediately.

"_It will most definitely be interesting," _Saphira confirmed before taking flight out of King's Cross station and heading towards Surrey.

Dragon and Rider would later prove to be equally correct.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

The End of Book One

Posted: 6/4/2013 (Edited Version)

Author's Note:

I hope you have enjoyed this different version of the Harry Potter tale. Look for further stories starring this unique Harry Potter and his lovely ladies and friends in the near future. Please leave a review if you have enjoyed the story.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


End file.
